Right Place, Right Time
by Iago96
Summary: Sequel to Same Place, Different Time. What happens when Harry returns to his own time? How will everyone react to their relationship? HPSS SLASH If it offends don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Well here's the first chapter of the sequel. Hope it wasn't too long in coming. I tried my best! I hope you all like it. As always any comments are welcome but flamers will only make me angry and will be used to toast marshmallows. Anyway...on with the fic

* * *

Chapter 14

Harry and Severus reappeared in their bedroom.

Severus looked around absently. "You do know that by doing something so blatantly powerful you have revealed yourself to the general public. Even Albus could not circumvent the Ministry wards with such ease." He drawled in amusement.

Harry just shrugged, "It was either leave as fast as possible or hex his bollocks off."

"I know which one I would prefer." Severus was grinning like a Cheshire cat now. The image was simply too delicious to ignore. Pity it would never come true. Well maybe if Fudge annoyed them enough or tried to lay a hand on Harry again.

Harry just made a face at his lover. "I guess I should start campaigning for Arthur to be Minister soon. Fudge will not be happy. Oh goody." A Slytherin smirk spread over the Gryffindor's face.

"No politics in the bedroom, Frost. And certainly not on our wedding night. Now come over here, brat." He ordered gesturing towards himself.

Harry gladly followed the order and kissed his new husband. "I just love your pet names, Sevvie."

A scowl was his only response and Harry laughed before kissing his lover to wipe the expression of his face.

"You look fantastic in those robes, Sev. You should wear colour more often." Harry highlighted his point by vanishing the robes to the wardrobe, leaving Severus' chest covered only by a light blush. "Yes, I was right. Colour suits you. Though I think the other Gryffindors would be rather alarmed if you were to walk around in their colours, I for one honestly don't mind." Harry teased his lover.

Severus decided that enough was enough; he flipped Harry over onto his back, easily reversing their previous positions. "Do not begin something you are not going to finish." He warned.

Harry spoke in a breathy whisper, "Who said I wasn't going to finish?" Arching up to reach his mate Harry captured Severus' lips in his own.

Their tongues duelled for dominance until Harry gave in to his lover. But he was by no stretch of the imagination a submissive partner. He knew what he wanted and made sure that his husband knew it too.

Cries of "More, Sev!" and "Harder" were the only things out of Harry's mouth for the next few hours.

Severus kissed, licked and nibbled his way all over his lover's body as he committed every inch of the lightly tanned skin to memory.

Harry finally couldn't stand the teasing any more. He needed to come and he needed to come now damn it.

The younger wizard used his lover's preoccupation with his navel to his advantage, flipping them over with relative ease.

To far gone to care about manual preparation Harry simply cast a wordless lubrication and stretching charm on himself and then lowered his body onto his husband's erect cock.

Both wizards moaned loudly. Harry set the pace fast and bruising. It didn't take long for them to reach completion. Without moving Harry just straightened his cramping legs and settled down on Severus' chest to sleep, his husband still inside him.

The following morning Harry and Severus woke up to the headline **The Boy Who Lived And Defeated You Know Who Marries Death Eater Turned Spy and Ex-Professor**

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about telling anyone we know." Harry commented dryly as he poured a cup of the coffee; he had become addicted to in his seventh year.

"And everyone we don't. Merlin, could they make a longer headline?" Severus had already had a cup of the life-giving brew and was on to his second.

"Are you going to be working on your Potions today, Sev? Hermione is coming in a few hours. No doubt it'll be the bloody Inquisition." Harry moaned as he put his empty cup down.

"Good luck with that." His lover drawled. "Yes, I'm going to begin the Wolfsbane today and might as well start replenishing the Hospital Wing's supplies though they are almost full. You know Madam Pomfrey hasn't been half as busy this year. I do believe she is getting rather bored." Severus joked.

"Hey! Trouble finds me I don't go looking for it." Harry defended himself.

A non-committal noise was his only reply. It was true. Trouble certainly found Harry Potter-Snape, as often as it possibly could.

They ate their breakfast in relative silence punctuated by the odd comment.

As Severus stood to leave Harry got up as well. He walked over to his new husband and kissed him. "I'll see you later, love."

Then he too left, going to the library to study for a few hours. He only had less than two months before he sat his Mastery exam.

The library had been a project of Severus' for almost twenty years; it had perhaps more books than even Hogwarts library, all properly coded and catalogued. Harry went over to the Dark Arts section and carried on past it to the Defence Against shelves. He understood his lover's need for information. He was after all the heir of Ravenclaw, even if he didn't seem like a likely choice for a bookworm. Harry loved to read, preferring novels to the more almanac type books his lover favoured.

Surrounded by shelves of books simply brimming with magic and information Harry settled down to work on his thesis. He was researching the history of certain dark spells and how they could be defended against. It was fascinating really; many of the spells were bastardized versions of spells that used to be used to help people. Avada Kedarva, for example, used to be a form of euthanasia, a gentle and easy way for a person to die if they were suffering from a terminal disease. That was until 1658 when the, then current, Dark Lord began to use it for his executions.

Harry sighed at they way things had changed over the years. He allowed the calming atmosphere of the library to permeate his consciousness and made notes on some of the more despicable dark curses.

As the Burrow had been keyed to the wards earlier Hermione was able to floo straight in. Dobby met her in the entrance hall and happily informed her that Master Harry Potter-Snape was in the library.

The Gryffindor girl was astonished by the sight that met her. Harry was sprawled out on the floor with books and parchment surrounding him. His face even had ink smudges and his fingers were covered. He was so engrossed in whatever it was he was reading that he failed to notice her arrival. His appearance made Hermione consider just how much Harry had changed since she first met him, even over the past year alone. "Hello Harry. You didn't forget I was coming did you?" She almost hated to interrupt him, she knew how annoying it was but she simply couldn't wait any longer.

Green eyes met her warm brown once. A slow smile spread over his face. "Hermione, no I didn't forget. I didn't realise the time. Please sit down. Do you want a drink?" He asked as he tidied his equipment away. Glancing at his hands he cast a general cleaning spell over himself to remove any ink stains. Severus could write for hours and never have a spot of ink on him, Harry only had to look at a quill and he was covered.

"No thanks, Harry. How are you?" She made herself comfortable on one of the chairs noticing that the portraits were back in their usual places, even Sirius was there; he had been suitably cowered by threats. She waved to them briefly.

Harry's face lit up, "I'm great, 'Mione." He smirked at her faint blush. "How about you?"

"Fine. You caused quite a stir when you left. No one knows how you managed to get past the wards. It should have been impossible." Her tone was questioning.

Harry held back laughter, "Ah yes but I regularly do the impossible."

Her look was shrewd now, "So, just how powerful are you?"

This time he did laugh. She was just like is mother. However, he wasn't sure how to answer. "Erm…well. I am both Heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I have a soulmate who I am bonded to which means that Severus, who is also a Hogwarts Heir, and I are very powerful." Harry carefully stated his mate's ancestry. He knew it was rather a sore subject with the Slytherin Head even if he was privately proud of his lineage.

"More than Dumbledore?"

"Albus is…significantly weaker than us." He admitted cautiously.

"But he is the most powerful wizard in Great Britain, maybe the world." She argued.

"Was. Hasn't actually been for twenty years but that is rather a moot point." Harry hoped she would leave it there. Really, he and Severus weren't exactly sure just how powerful they were, just that they had yet to come across a spell they could not cast.

Hermione gave him a surprised look but carried on with the mental list of questions she had prepared. "How did you find out you and Severus were soulmates?"

The Gryffindor/Ravenclaw heir smiled in fond recollection. "While we were locked in the ROR Severus and I kissed. After that I thought something and Severus replied to it. Once we realised that we were actually reading each other's minds Severus told me that he had heard of something like this happening before, but that he had thought it was a myth. He told me about soulmates. I hoped that was what we were but we decided to wait and see before making any judgements. Our next trip to Hogsmeade confirmed our suspicions."

The young woman was thoughtful, "What happened in Hogsmeade?"

Harry's face froze, "Lucius Malfoy attacked me. Sev was able to find me and stun him."

"Attacked you? Oh Harry were you hurt?" Hermione was concerned for her friend. Malfoy was well known for his brutality.

"Not physically." Harry answered grimly.

From that she realised that his assault had been sexual. 'At least Snape was there to help him.' She comforted herself with the knowledge that her friend had been in good hands.

For his own part, Sirius, who was unashamedly listening to the conversation, remembered how Malfoy had always acted around Alexander Frost. He had even seen the blond Slytherin try to grope Frost on their way to Herbology once. The prat had been hexed for his trouble. Even though he had hated Frost, Sirius had been impressed at the way he handled himself. After all, he hated Malfoy more than Frost. Now, knowing that Alexander Frost was actually his godson, Harry Potter, he was proud of how powerful the young wizard was and livid at the thought that Malfoy had attempted to lay a hand on him. If he wasn't a portrait he'd have tracked the Slytherin down and castrated him.

Deciding that a different topic was needed Hermione ploughed on, "There is so little information on soulmates and what there is has to be separated from the myths. What are the characteristics of a soulmate couple bond?"

Harry rolled his eyes discreetly, "There is a mental connection which means that we can communicate telepathically. A physical connection, we always know where the other is and can feel if they are in pain. There is also a magical bond, we can tap into each other's power base – basically we share power. Some of the benefits are a longer lifespan and accelerated healing." He smirked at the stunned look on the girl's face, "Any questions?" He drawled sounding for all the world like a smug Slytherin.

Hermione ignored the tone and asked, "So you know where Professor Snape is right now?"

"Of course. He's in his lab. But I didn't need to be his soulmate to know that." The Gryffindor grinned at his friend. Where else would Severus Snape, Potions Master, be?

She looked thoughtful, "I guess. So I figure you found the 'power the Dark Lord knows not' after all."

"Albus always said that Tom didn't understand love. It was almost a shame really. He had so much potential as a child. I can't help but draw parallels between our childhoods. If it wasn't for my friends could I have gone dark? The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin originally and I did do well there." Harry hadn't told this to anyone since his talk with Dumbledore his second year.

"There is no way you could have gone dark, Harry. It simply isn't in you. Besides I doubt Snape would have let you, even before he knew you were Alexander Frost. He always was determined to save you from yourself." Hermione assured her younger friend.

Harry laughed, "That he was." He stood up and hugged the witch, "Thanks, 'Mione."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, "No problem, Harry."

When he finally pulled back she smiled wickedly at him "So, how powerful are you?"

He burst out laughing. It took Harry a few minutes to stop his chuckles. Holding his hands up in defeat he answered, "Ok, ok…Severus and I are the most powerful wizards alive at the moment as there are only soulmate couples every thousand years or so. Although, on our own we are still more powerful than Albus together we are practically unbeatable." He admitted softly.

Hermione could feel her mouth drop open in shock but couldn't summon the ability to close her jaw. Harry did it for her. He had a nervous but slightly hopeful look on his face.

She finally regained the power of speech, "Can you do wordless magic?"

Harry nodded, "And wandless." He supplied helpfully.

"Lift that table." She commanded pointing to one of the large oak desks opposite the chairs.

Sighing Harry flicked his wrist in the general direction of the table. The desk rose gently into the air with a grace you would not have expected from its size, hovering a few feet above the ground. Harry just looked to the witch with a bored expression. "Can't you think of anything harder?"

She as watching him in amazement. While she could just about do wordless spells she needed her wand for everything. Harry's wand was lying on the floor beside him, where it had been ever since she had arrived. Finally she pulled an orb, the size of a football out of her bag. It was perfectly transparent. But when Hermione held it in both hands it began to glow with a soft golden light.

Harry looked at it, not understanding what it was; he could sense the powerful magics in it. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

She let go in order to answer him, "It's a power-measurer, an alimentera. The idea is to hold it and let your magic flow through. However bright it glows indicates how powerful you are."

Harry had to ask, "So…how powerful are you?"

"I'm quite powerful. More so than Ron but less than Professor McGonagall. I borrowed it off Professor Dumbledore. His light is very bright; it stings your eyes to stare into it." She confessed. Dumbledore was believed to be the most powerful wizard of the age and indeed he had been, until Severus had been born thirty-seven years ago. Not that anyone apart from Harry and Severus knew it of course, well now Hermione knew.

The young man smirked. He held his hand out for the orb and she passed it to him. Before he sent his own magic into the alimentera he called his mate, (Severus, could you please join us in the library for a few minutes?)

(I'll be up in five minutes, love.) Severus replied. Harry could sense that he was almost finished with what appeared to be a blood thickening potion.

The Gryffindor/Ravenclaw heir concentrated on allowing his magic to flow through the orb. He watched in curiosity as it glowed a bright white light that could not be looked at dead on. Glancing away with tears in his eyes the Gryffindor caught sight of his old friend's awestruck expression. He laughed as he broke the connection.

"Dear Merlin, Harry! You weren't joking when you said you were stronger than Dumbledore were you?" It wasn't really a question. The knowledge-driven witch retrieved a quill and parchment from her bag and hastily jotted down some notes, punctuated by asking questions which Harry answered.

Hermione jumped as Severus spoke. She had not heard him enter the library. Harry, she saw, fought not to laugh at her reaction but Snape's face was inscrutable as always. "Hello, Professor Snape." She returned the greeting.

The Potions Master looked down at his husband, "You called me?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I did. 'Mione's brought an alimentera. I want us to try it together." He explained. (It almost blinded us when I tried it. Have you ever used it before?) He mentally questioned his lover.

Severus rose an elegant eyebrow but deigned to say anything aloud. (No, I have never used it before. It is Albus' if I am not mistaken?)

Harry sent the equivalent of a smirk, (It is. This should be fun.)

Severus held his hand out to his lying mate and gently pulled him to his feet. Without letting go of Harry's hand Severus summoned the orb and each wizard placed a hand on it.

As one they allowed their magic to pass into the enchanted orb. It glowed like a mini sun for a split second before smashing into a million tiny pieces.

Harry and Severus had automatically shielded the room so nothing was hurt.

Hermione was horrified. What would she tell the headmaster? The orb was priceless! An antique.

With a shared smirk at her reaction Harry and Severus worked as one again to draw back all the shards back together. The alimentera was restored to its original state. They re-cast the charms on it and banished it to Hermione's book bag.

(Albus will have a field day with this.) Harry said.

He could sense Severus' agreement. (Indeed.)

The next time Harry looked up he saw Hermione staring at him as though all her birthdays and Christmases had come at once. She wasn't the only one. Lily Potter's portrait also had a gleam in her eyes that mean only one thing for the soulmates. Experiments. The two men did the only smart thing possible. They apparated away.

Harry and Severus reappeared in their bedroom and immediately threw up the strongest wards they knew. No one could get in now.

The Potions Master snorted suddenly, "What happened to your Gryffindor courage?"

"It was overridden by my Slytherin sense of self-preservation. You know what that look meant, Sev. We're Hermione and Lily's new lab rats." Harry replied snidely.

Severus blanched, "Indeed." He conceded silkily. "Obliviate is always an option." He suggested dryly.

"We couldn't do that, Sev. They're family. We'll just have to avoid them for a while or give in and let them test our powers." Harry didn't look especially pleased at either of the options. In truth he hadn't wanted anyone to know how powerful they were. People tended to fear what they did not understand or tried to control it. Just look at the Dursleys. They had attempted to beat the magic out of him because they were afraid of it. Harry didn't want to be feared; he just wanted to be left alone.

"It would be a very long while. Lily can be avoided easily enough. Definitely if we confined her to her portrait. Granger, on the other hand, could prove to be a problem. Do you want the rest of your family to know?" Severus asked.

"Our family, Sev." Harry corrected his husband before continuing, "I'm not sure. I don't mind if they know but I don't want anyone else aware of our power. They'd have us pegged as the next Dark Lords faster than you can say slander."

"We will just have to be very careful in public then. It is not as though we are unthinking Gryffindors – we are already cautious, Harry. All will be well." Severus comforted his mate. He made a mental note to look into hiring someone to stop all the Daily Prophet articles on them, especially those on his mate. Harry always laughed at the sorry excuse for a newspaper but the Potions Master knew that sometimes their comments stung.

"As long as Hermione stays we're stuck in here. What do you suggest we do to pass the time?" Harry asked suggestively. He couldn't seem to get enough of his dark haired lover. The Gryffindor/Ravenclaw heir fell more in love each day. He was smitten, he knew it, but couldn't bring himself to care. If he was honest with himself he had been smitten since he had arrived in the Great Hall, twenty years in the past.

Severus was suddenly very glad for the longevity of a wizard's life, he was still considered quite young, no where near middle age yet, if he were a Muggle he would likely have difficulty keeping up with his younger lover. As it was the man suppressed a moan as Harry's talented hands stroked him through his pants expertly.

Instead he captured his lover's mouth and explored it thoroughly until they both broke away panting.

"Want you." Harry gasped.

"You have me." Severus teased his husband as he playfully nipped at the skin on Harry's neck.

"No, want you. In me. Now." Harry insisted impatiently.

Severus relented. "As you wish." Kissing Harry again he steered them towards the large bed.

They quickly came together in the familiar position, hot skin on skin. Touching, feeling their way across the other's already-memorized body. The feelings and responses elicited would never grow old.

One of them found the familiar jar of lubricant. Fingers found Harry's entrance and began to prepare him.

Severus finally pushed in, he was home. He began to thrust when Harry clenched around him, encouraging him to move.

They sought their way to completion together, both taking and receiving pleasure. The bond allowed their feelings to be shared and they lowered the shields they had erected months ago. They became one. Harry could feel Severus inside him and at the same time felt what Severus felt inside him. It was amazing. The pleasure couldn't last.

They came almost at the same time, each crying his lover's name.

After a few minutes Severus rolled off Harry, thinking that he might like to sample some of the air in the room. He lay at his mate's side, flushed and sweaty.

Harry wrapped his arms around his lover. "That certainly passed the time." Harry said satedly. He closed his eyes for a brief second. "She's still here though. I'll go talk to her."

The young powerful wizard returned to the library to find his friend taking notes on the parchment she had brought. He announced his entrance with a soft, "Hello, 'Mione."

She jumped, "Harry James Potter-Snape, where did you disappear to?" Ooops she was mad.

Harry cringed inwardly. "Hermione, I'm sorry about disappearing like that. I don't want anyone out side the family to know about what you saw today. Please swear you won't tell."

Hermione gave a wizard's oath she would keep their secret. She understood why – the public and Ministry would fear and seek to control them. 'The two most powerful wizards of our time and what do they do with their lives? Teach children! Figures.' She thought in amusement.

"Yeah, I guess but Sev does invent new potions as well you know. Wolfsbane and Veritaserum are his, along with quite a few others." Harry responded to her thoughts.

The witch narrowed her eyes. "Harry, kindly get out of my head." She said with false lightness.

"Sorry! I forgot to block. You were broadcasting though." He apologised with a grin.

"Can you teach me Occlumency?" The witch wanted to know how to guard her mind from other, plus it was more information to assimilate.

"Sure. If I taught Sev I can teach you. There aren't many good books on it." He agreed easily.

"Well that's a good paradox. He teaches you and you taught him originally twenty years in the past." Hermione commented dryly.

"Yeah. I found it funny too. But I have to say I was a better teacher than Sev. He didn't take half as long to pick it up as I did." Harry joked.

A voice from the doorway made Hermione jump but Harry had sensed his mate's proximity. "That would only suggest that I am smarter than you, Frost. Admit it; you didn't try when I first tried to teach you."

"Maybe not but you didn't explain it well either. 'Clear your mind'." Harry mimicked sarcastically. Then he very maturely stuck his tongue out.

(Put that away unless you want me to find a use for it.) Severus warned his husband, an undercurrent of suggestion in his tone.

Harry's tongue shot back into his mouth as quick as a flash as the innuendo reached him. He blushed lightly. (Maybe later.) He quipped.

Hermione coughed gently and then spoke, "Do you mind if I tell the headmaster what happened? I think Ron would be very interested as well."

"You can tell the family, 'Mione. Better yet, tell them that I will answer any of their questions if they want to talk but I will not be a lab rat." Harry informed his old friend.

"Of course. See you Harry. Goodbye Professor Snape."

The Potions Master rallied himself to say. "Please call me Severus, Miss Granger."

"Only if you will call me Hermione." She agreed.

The witch left the house for Hogwarts, leaving the soulmates alone apart from Dobby.

After a brief kiss Harry went back to his studies and Severus to his lab.

alimentera is butchered Italian for measure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days after Hermione's visit Harry and Severus, by request of the headmaster, flooed into the Ministry of Magic for a meeting with Fudge and Kingsley Shacklebolt about the Death Eater problem.

There hadn't been very many attacks, the remaining followers of Voldemort were mostly in hiding but, as a mater of national security, the Ministry wanted them in custody.

As a result Harry had been summoned. He had, after all, told Albus that he had a plan. It was simple enough as long as it worked and Harry was confident that it would.

The guard at the front desk openly gaped at Harry as handed his wand in for inspection.

(One of your fans, Potter?) Severus drawled.

(That's Potter-Snape, Sev. Don't forget it.) Harry shot back. The man was still gaping. "Can I have my wand back, please?" He asked softly.

The blonde man blinked stupidly.

Harry fought to keep fro rolling his eyes, "My wand, please." He asked again.

The guard handed it back, without checking it. Severus didn't even bother handing his in to the preoccupied guard. Before he could snap out of his stupor and ask for an autograph the couple carried on through the Ministry to Fudge's office.

The Gryffindor Golden Boy strode down the corridor along side his husband while everyone silently stared at them. Harry mentally sighed but at least their awe meant that he wasn't delayed. He wanted out of there as fast as he could.

Finally they reached the Minister's office. Albus, Kingsley, Fudge and Malfoy were waiting inside.

"So nice of you to join us, Mr Potter." Fudge simpered.

Harry flashed his Lockheart-smile, "Now Minister, I know you know that is not my name anymore. It's Potter-Snape. Do try to remember that."

"Of course, Mr Potter-Snape." Fudge had paled, no doubt remembering when he found out Harry's new surname.

At this point another occupant of the room decided to make himself heard, "Ah yes, Severus. I had heard of your marriage. What in Merlin's name possessed you? Though I'll admit the boy has some charms." Lucius Malfoy called out to the Potions Master with no more than a cursory glace at Harry. The way he stated 'charms' left no one wondering what he meant.

Harry swallowed his anger for the blonde man with help from his mate.

"Malfoy, if I remember correctly you tried to get my husband for yourself on numerous occasions." Severus countered.

The elder Malfoy laughed. "I assure you I never attempted to obtain Potter," Lucius insisted, "My taste does not run to children." He added derisively.

Harry was laughing inwardly, Malfoy didn't recognise him! "But I wasn't Potter then, Malfoy. I was Frost, Alexander Frost," He spoke up smugly, "And I am no child."

Lucius' eyes whipped round to stare at Harry for the first time since he entered the room. He allowed his eyes free reign over the young man's body. Ahh yes, now he recognised him. How could he have missed it? Potter had changed over the years. He was no child. A man. A very attractive man. He was still, perhaps even more, attractive than he remembered. Harry felt violated by his stare but held the man's gaze unflinchingly. "Ah, Mr Potter, or are you still going by Alex?" The snide voice washed over Harry.

With a sneer Harry replied in his coldest tone, "It is either, Malfoy, but don't worry about having to choose. You won't be calling me anything."

Malfoy crossed the room gracefully. Smiling sultrily he purred, totally ignoring who was silently fuming next to his prey, "Surely you don't mean that. I could help you in so many ways, it would be wrong to alienate me now." His emphasis of 'help' left Harry in no doubt as to his meaning.

Harry understood perfectly and inwardly shuddered in revulsion. Severus seethed beside him. How dare that arrogant little fop try to seduce his husband and while he was stood next to him as well!

The half Slytherin leant closer to the older man just to see his eyes light up in desire, he sneered in a very good imitation of his lover and drawled, "Malfoy, you're attempted seduction didn't work twenty years ago why, in Merlin's name, would you presume it would work now? Not to mention that it would be incredibly detrimental to your health to annoy my husband; or me for that matter. Surely you heard what happened to Voldemort? Surely you would not think that I would cheat on my husband or be so boorish as to agree to take you up on your offer while my husband was standing next to me." Harry was faintly amused, very faintly. The man just didn't give up! (Persistent little bugger isn't he?) He quipped to his husband.

(He would stand to gain much from any kind of alliance with you. His social standing is falling rapidly.) Severus explained needlessly.

(Well it's just about to fall further.) Harry responded. Making a split second decision Harry took a step towards the man, shocking everyone in the room, but Severus who could sense Harry's thoughts. The man smiled seductively, "Lucius," he purred quietly, "stay away from me. From my family. If I ever see you again I will kill you. Don't forget what I did to you as Alex, I am not the Golden Boy anymore." All of this was said in what he knew to be his 'bedroom voice'.

Malfoy simply peered at him helplessly through lust-filled eyes. Power had always drawn him and Potter had it pouring off him in waves. It was intoxicating. He was unable to think beyond this man and claiming him for himself.

Harry used the man's distraction to his advantage. He reached over a yanked the man's left sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark. He smiled at him innocently as Malfoy finally got enough presence of mind to jerk away and attempt to hide the tattoo but it was too late. The head Auror had seen. He called in his men.

They instantly arrested the blonde man and took him down to the Ministry holding cells. Malfoy had an ugly look on his face and was trying to get away by magic but Harry was dampening his power. The Ministry wards prevented dark magic from being performed on the premises and stopped Malfoy from apperating away; he wasn't Harry or Severus after all. He was dragged for a little while down the corridor before he seemed to realise just who he was and began walking with his head held high. 'No doubt he had realised that he had managed to escape Azkaban before with Fudge's help.' Harry thought. 'Yup, definitely have to get Arthur into office soon.'

"Well, that was fun. Maybe this day won't be a complete bore after all." Harry drawled.

"Indeed." Severus agreed. He was glad that he had been there to witness Lucius' downfall. He had hated the blonde since before he met Alex Frost but what he had tried to do made Severus loathe him.

"My apologies, Mr Potter-Snape. We have had suspicions for a while but never been able to confirm them." A nearby Auror spoke up.

"Confirm? All you had to do was lift his sleeve." Harry said incredulously.

"We did not have the authority to do that unless we had proof which we never managed to get." The Auror explained.

Shaking his head at the incompetence of the Ministry Harry just replied, "I understand, Auror…?"

"Hardy, sir. Thomas Hardy." The man appeared to be in his mid-twenties and was quite good looking.

"Auror Hardy, please don't call me sir. You're older than me. It's just weird. I'm Harry."

"Alright…Harry." The man seemed terrified.

Harry was inundated with Severus' amusement. The way people treated his husband never failed to strike Severus as hilarious. (Shut it, you!) He scolded fondly.

(Of course, sir.) He teased back.

Albus spoke up, "Ahh, gentlemen. I wanted to congratulate you Harry. I have wanted to take Lucius Malfoy down a peg or two since he was a student." The headmaster's eyes were twinkling.

Grinning back Harry retorted, "Sadistic git asked for it. I warned him to leave me alone many times."

(But look at what he was attracted to, love. You can't blame him for trying to gain your affections. If I wasn't your mate I know I would have been very disappointed.) Severus said down the bond. Out loud he simply said, "But just think of the inducement, Mr Potter,"

Harry mock glared at his husband, "That's Potter-Snape, Severus." It was an old joke between the two now. Harry could tell that Severus liked to hear him say their new surname. The man was rather possessive. Besides, Harry rather liked the feeling. At least he knew he was loved.

"Shall we return to the matter at hand then, gentlemen?" Albus prompted.

"Hem hem." a cough came from Fudge. Everyone turned to look at him but not before Harry had done a double take over the room looking for Umbridge in shock. He really hated that woman.

Recollecting himself Harry asked sweetly, "Yes, Minister?"

"Would it be possible to continue this meeting I have other obligations today." Fudge replied pompously.

Harry smiled evilly and muttered under his breath, "Not for long."

Severus overheard and smirked wickedly. Arthur would be in office very soon, he could tell. Poor men wouldn't know what hit them.

"Certainly, Minister. Harry, would you care to inform us of your plan?" Albus graciously asked, diverting attention towards himself.

Sitting down for the first time Harry began to explain his plan, "I believe that I can manipulate the Dark Mark. Therefore, I can summon all the Death Eaters to one place where the Aurors will be waiting to arrest them." He stated. "However, I must be in that place personally and I need Severus with me."

Fudge spluttered, "Why do you need a Death Eater with you?"

Harry smiled faintly, "Precisely." Dumbledore understood, even Kingsley did but Fudge's expression never left confused so Harry continued, "I need a Death Eater's mark. Voldemort," he ignored Fudge's flinch, "had to touch the Dark Mark in order to manipulate it. I am no different. I need to touch Severus' mark in order to summon the Death Eater. Oh and Minister, my husband is not a Death Eater and never has been. He was a spy and has been for twenty years." His voice was warning now.

Switching subjects Harry turned to Kingsley, "Can you think of an abandoned field somewhere you can easily stake out?"

The Head Auror frowned in thought for a minute. Finally he nodded, "Yes. Cheetam Hill has a rather large field no one ever visits."

"Can you get a portkey for us?" Harry asked. Kingsley nodded again and quickly left.

"Perhaps you should prepare the cells for the prisoners, Dawlish. I will owl Madam Bones and common the Wizengamot. The trials will begin immediately. The public is relying on us, after all." Fudge said pompously.

"Yes, Minister." Dawlish answered and he too left to prepare the dungeons.

Kingsley quickly returned with the portkey to take them to the selected area. It was secluded, far from either magical or muggle habitation, it was also within 20 miles of Riddle Manor which made Harry smirk.

The portkey activated and Harry's stomach, as usual, went reeling. 'Gods, I hate portkeys!' They still reminded him of the third task.

They all landed on their feet, though, Severus had grabbed hold of Harry's elbow to keep his husband upright.

The Aurors were sent out of sight, Kingsley, Dumbledore and Fudge remained close by but concealed for now. It would not do for the Death Eaters to discover the ambush too soon.

Harry and Severus scanned the surrounding area. It used to be farmland but had been left to be reclaimed by the wild for many years. There were large sycamore and oak trees scattered around, many were concealing Aurors at the moment. 'No where for any of them to hide effectively.' Harry concluded. (Ready, Sev?)

The Potions Master nodded and pulled up his left sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark.

Harry took in the sight of the ugly tattoo marring the alabaster skin he loved and silently swore to remove it as soon as he was done today. There was no reason for Severus to be forever reminded of a youthful mistake long since atoned for. He kissed the mark reverently before pressing a finger to it. He began hissing in Parseltongue, Voldemort had used the snake-language made famous by Salazar Slytherin to mark his followers and the mark only responded to Parseltongue.

Severus hissed but otherwise showed no sign of pain. Activating the mark hurt like hell actually. Its original purpose was to keep servants loyal to their masters, pain was inflicted only when the servant disobeyed but Voldemort and others before him had perverted it, using it as a torture tool. Harry attempted to minimise the pain in Severus and re-direct it to the other Death Eaters. It was insane to ignore the call of the Dark Mark, to do so would result in intense pain and eventual insanity. However, they would no doubt by confused by the calling, Voldemort was reported to be dead, again, and only he could summon them. Was he still alive?

Letting off the spell for a while Harry questioned his mate, still in Parseltongue, How was the pain?

Severus took a deep breath It was significantly less than what Voldemort used. Thankfully it was usually Pettigrew who was the conduit.

They didn't miss everyone's gasp as Severus responded in the snake language. It was believed that Harry was now the only snake-speaker after Voldemort's death. That was not true. Severus' family could speak it but as he was now the only living member of the Snape family that left only two known speakers alive in the world. Both Severus and Harry smirked, especially when they saw the shocked look the headmaster didn't wipe off his face fast enough.

Harry broke the connection as the first began to arrive. He began throwing up wards to prevent escape though they allowed the remaining Death Eaters to apperate in.

Bellatrix Lestrange was among the very first to arrive. The witch looked around hopefully and curiously for her master; when she spotted Harry and Severus an evil grin broke out across her face, "Snape, so you were a traitor, after all. Shacked up with ickle baby Potter have you? Become his catamite? He won't to able to protect you when our Lord returns." She taunted.

"Voldemort won't be returning, Bella. His soul is currently residing in the seventh circle of hell and there it will remain. He is dead." Severus responded calmly.

"You lie!" She spat.

"He speaks the truth. I killed him; Severus was there when I did it." Harry revealed.

Bellatrix's, once beautiful but now ravaged by time and insanity, face contorted with rage. She drew her wand and cast, "Crucio."

Harry copied one of Albus Dumbledore's moves and apperated out of the spell's path. He reappeared behind the witch with his wand at her temple. He stunned her silently. She fell to the floor in a heap.

By now all the Death Eaters had arrived and the Aurors had begun to round them up. Harry quickly located Peter Pettigrew, in rat form hiding as usual, and levitated both of them to the Minister, dropping them at his feet. He reversed Pettigrew's transformation and watched with a smirk as Fudge's mouth dropped open.

"There, now you can exonerate my godfather, posthumously is better than nothing, I guess," Then he gestured to Bellatrix, "And then you can imprison the bitch who killed him. Make sure she stays there this time." Harry spat contemptuously at Fudge before turning away from the spluttering man to his mate.

In a demoralising move Harry flamboyantly removed Severus' mark in front of the Death Eaters before they were taken to the Ministry holding cells. Severus had to fight the urge to smirk as he felt the unabashed glee pouring off his soulmate; he had just shown them once and for all that they picked the wrong side in the war and solved the Death Eater problem. Harry Potter was a major power in their world now, he could make or break you. He knew his fellow Slytherins would appreciate the method. Now he wouldn't have to keep looking over his shoulder, well not until the next Dark Lord came along anyway.

Severus stared at the now blemish-free skin for the first time in over twenty years. It had been a stupid teenage mistake to join the Dark Lord; Severus had truly believed that he would have the tattoo for the rest of his life. A constant reminder of his failure. He had tried so hard to keep his dirty little secret from Alex when they first met only to discover that Alex not only knew but didn't hate him for it either. That was when he had realised that his soul had surrendered to the younger wizard along with his heart. Severus still thanked the fates for his lover.

As though sensing his thoughts despite the barriers, Harry smiled lovingly at his mate, the smile reserved for Severus alone. The younger wizard traced the sensitive skin of his lover's left forearm gently, reverently.

Harry, Severus, Dumbledore and Fudge took the portkey back to Fudge's office while Kingsley and the Aurors dealt with the Death Eaters.

After a few seconds Harry spoke up, "Minister, I would like half an hour alone with Pettigrew to question him myself."

Fudge regarded him suspiciously, "Any why would you wish that, Mr Potter?"

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously and Fudge suddenly realised his mistake. "Mr Potter-Snape, I mean, of course."

"I would wish that, Minister, because that rat betrayed my parents. I want to know why." Harry's voice was colder than ice.

The Minister puffed himself up, "I am sure that we can accommodate you, Mr Potter-Snape. If only for a few minutes."

Harry forced himself to swallow his sarcastic remark to that comment along with his anger while keeping his face impassive. Instead he flashed the current Minister his Lockheart smile, usually reserved for reporters, before making his excuses and practically running out of the stuffy room, Severus followed behind him silently.

From his place at Harry's side Severus could hear his lover murmuring about "incompetent fools" and "bloody idiotic excuses for a Minister" under his breath while he stormed down the almost empty corridor. He allowed himself a small smirk at the colourful and varied insults Harry was muttering. The young man had certainly flourished during his time as a Slytherin. Harry Potter was no longer Gryffindor's Golden Boy and Severus, for one, couldn't be happier, a pure Gryffindor would have irritated the hell out of him, soulmate or not.

(The man is in a league of his own for stupidity, Harry. Ignore him. He will not remain in office for long.) Severus soothed his mate's ruffled feathers.

By the time they reached the holding cells Harry had managed to get himself under control and was greeted warmly by Kingsley.

"Harry! Got away from Fudge then did you? What brings you down here?" The black man asked with his usual cheer.

Harry smiled back. He had always liked Kingsley. "Hey, Kingsley. I came to talk to Pettigrew, if that's alright."

The Auror frowned but nodded. "I'll have him brought to interrogation room two now." He understood why Harry wanted, no needed, to talk to the man who betrayed his best friends twenty years ago.

Harry left for the interrogation cells, leaving Severus with Kingsley.

The Auror looked at the Potions Master intently, "I don't believe that I have congratulated you on your bonding yet." He commented lightly.

Severus bowed his head, a small smile on his face as his thoughts went back to that wonderful day, "Thank you."

Hoping that he was not going to get hexed for his comment Kingsley boldly said, "Harry seems to have been a good influence on you, Severus. I do not believe I have ever seen you this happy." The Auror had met Severus Snape when he had joined the Order of the Phoenix. Severus had been twenty at the time and Kingsley had been in his late thirties. By that time Severus had already become Professor Snape and his personal shield had been firmly up.

Before Severus could respond an Auror brought Lucius Malfoy past them, ready for charging. As the blonde caught sight of his old schoolmate he stopped walking and a malicious grin spread across the handsome face.

"Where is your husband, Snape? I'm surprised you allow him out of your sight. Who knows what mischief he could get up to if left alone. But then again I bet you have him trained well don't you, Snape?" seeing that he was succeeding in angering the Potions Master he continued, "Tell me, does he moan prettily? I bet he does. Is he tight?"

Severus simply smiled at the eldest Malfoy which simultaneously, wandlessly and wordlessly casting a spell to prevent him from ever getting an erection or feeling sexual pleasure again.

Lucius looked confused by the lack of reaction. That made Severus smirk even more, his spell could not be traced, as he did not use his wand, no one would ever know it was him, although he knew that Malfoy would suspect.

Harry entered the stark, lifeless room five minutes later with his emotionless Slytherin mask on. He simply stared impassively at the prisoner chained to the chair in the middle of the room.

Pettigrew wouldn't meet his eyes. The rat-like man even broke out in a light sweat.

The younger wizard was disgusted. With a sneer to make his lover proud he approached the chair and said quietly, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't play coy with me, Pettigrew. Why did you do it? Why did you betray them?"

"No one says 'no' to the Dark Lord, Potter. To even think it is a death sentence." Pettigrew spat nervously.

Harry's temper flared, "You didn't even try! I said 'no', so did the Longbottoms, my parents and many others. They were your friends, Peter. They would have died to protect you." What would posses a Gryffindor to give up his best friends?

Pettigrew shrank back, he had too much experience with Voldemort's anger, when he replied, his voice grew in volume, "They ignored me, teased me. I was never their friend, not really; I was their most loyal fan – someone who would worship them no matter what they did. They protected me from the others in school who would taunt me but instead I had to put up with them making the comments, even in jest they could hurt."

"They were only teenagers. You were all so young then. That is no excuse for betrayal!" Harry practically screamed at the smaller man. "When did you join him?"

Pettigrew seemed to want to tell him. He was eager to explain himself. "After graduation but I became friends with some Slytherins in my last year. They introduced me to the Dark Lord. My _friends_ had been practically ignoring me that year. They were all caught up in their own lives and when they weren't they were thinking of ways to prank Snape and Frost. He was a time traveller; a powerful wizard. I could never see why they hated him; all he ever did was prevent them from pranking Snape. Though that was probably enough to make them hate him. At least it was enough to make Sirius hate him; James, I think, couldn't care less. He never really implemented the plans anymore. He had grown up since he started going out with Lily. I knew from my Slytherin friends that the Dark Lord desired Frost; such a powerful wizard would serve him well as both servant and consort, though he was known to be dating Snape. He would be able to give his Lord a wonderful gift in his lover." He babbled.

Harry's eyebrows had risen when Pettigrew mentioned Frost. "You speak of a time traveller. Look at me, Pettigrew. Do you not recognise Alexander Frost when he stands facing you?" He snarked.

Pettigrew's head flew up. Their eyes met and the traitor looked him up and down. "You are Frost?"

"A stunning assessment, Pettigrew. What happened after you left Hogwarts?" 'Wow, I sound like Sev in professor mode.' Harry thought in amusement.

It seemed to work though because Peter coloured and continued with his story, "Stephen and Lisa introduced me to Voldemort. He promised me power, respect, real friends, a place to belong and all I had to give him in return was – "

Harry but in, "Your soul?"

Flushing Pettigrew shook his head, "My loyalty and any information I might have about the Order of the Phoenix."

"What happened when Lily and James asked you to be their Secret Keeper? I bet you thought Christmas had come early, did you? Something to report back to your beloved master." Harry spat.

"I knew he was looking for them. I heard rumours about a prophecy but I didn't know anything concrete. I didn't really want to give them up, Lily had always been kind to me and James, after Remus, was the nicest of the Marauders, but Voldemort wanted them and I served Him. I had to. He would have read it out of my mind otherwise."

"You disgust me. You betrayed them to save your own worthless hide." His anger was cold. Harry couldn't feel anything. He left quickly before he began to loose control of his magic in the face of his parents' murderer; Pettigrew had killed them just as surely as Voldemort.

He concentrated on the calming waves coming from Severus to reign in his temper as he made his way back to his husband.

As he strode down the corridor he passed Aurors that looked vaguely familiar, he nodded at them, one or two nodded back but most just gaped, or at least stared. Harry absently wondered if he would ever be treated like any other wizard. 'Not bloody likely.' His mind supplied helpfully. Of course not, he was Harry Bloody Potter, The Boy Who Just Won't Die, or some other such nonsense.

It was bedlam in the holding cells. The sudden influx of prisoners, they had arrested about fifty people in total, had placed an enormous strain on the Aurors. They simply weren't used to dealing with such numbers at one time.

He spied Severus nonchalantly leaning against the wall near the main entrance talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry joined them with a faint smile.

"Harry, I trust your conversation went well?" Kingsley asked.

His smile became grim, "Yeah, I guess." His expression was hard, Kingsley had rarely, if ever, seen Harry like that.

"Pettigrew will get the Kiss, Alex. Don't worry. They will be avenged." Severus soothed quietly, using Harry's assumed name without thinking. He didn't, however, fail to notice Kingsley's questioning look. Without prompting he answered, "That was the name Harry took his NEWTs under."

When the head Auror still looked a little confused Harry took pity on the man he had known and liked for years, "I was actually in the past last year, Kingsley. I couldn't be known as Harry Potter so I had a pseudonym. For almost a year I was Alexander Frost; member of Slytherin House."

Kingsley thought he had heard of the young wizard before, during his time at Hogwarts, "Did you drop into the dungeons?" He asked slowly.

Both Harry and Severus grinned in remembrance, "Yes, I did." Harry said with a laugh. "Scared Sev shitless though. Dropped right into his cauldron." Then he started laughing, if it was a little hysterical no one mentioned it.

"Merely the first time you ruined a potion, certainly not the last." Severus declared haughtily.

Kingsley took his leave, "I have to get back to the interrogations. Will you attend the trials?"

Severus and Harry looked at each other briefly. Then Severus answered for them, "No. Will you be using Veritaserum?"

"I believe Madam Bones will insist upon it since they now know that Sirius falsely convicted and that it could have been prevented with the use of it." Kingsley had always been a supporter of the use of the truth serum in trials.

"I will brew it for you. The Ministry idiots make a very low quality that is barely safe to use never mind effective." The Potions Master scoffed.

Kingsley bowed his head in respect, "Thank you, Severus. That is very generous."

Severus nodded back.

"We should head off. Molly is expecting us." Harry mentioned.

Severus did very well; Harry only caught the grimace because he knew Severus better than anyone else and because of their bond of course. No emotion could really be hidden from the other without real effort, that was against the soulmates promises of honesty to each other. Severus liked Molly well enough but ever since he had become a member of her 'family' she had insisted on hugging him and he just couldn't deal with it. He had not been hugged since his own childhood and did not really appreciate her attempts to mother him.

(Cheer up, Sev. I'll try to hold her off.) Harry teased with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Yes, we should be going," (The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave.) Severus said to his mate, "Goodbye, Kingsley."

Harry smiled and waved. "See you, Kingsley. Good luck with the trials."

The Auror snorted, "Thanks. Bye."

As they reached the fireplaces Albus caught up to them. "Hello, dear boys. You did exceedingly well today." He greeted them in his usual manner, simultaneously popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "Lemon drop?"

Both men shook their heads in negative and humour, the headmaster would never change.

"We're going to the Burrow, Albus. I know Molly would love to see you." Harry offered.

"That would be splendid my dear boy. I believe that the rest of the family does not yet know of the results of the alimentera." The headmaster returned with a grin that on any other man would be called a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes and, grabbing Albus, apperated out. Severus did it at the exact same time and moved his hand to look like he was holding onto his mate so he would escape questioning about his power levels. Harry Potter could do as he liked, it was practically expected that he defied rules of nature and magic almost daily but not Severus Snape. He was just a Potions and Defence Master, nothing special and that was how he liked it, what people didn't know couldn't hurt him.

The Burrow was alive and in uproar as usual. The trio on the step rang the doorbell, which prompted a whole new lot of yells before Charlie Weasley opened the door.

He smiled at them, "Hello Harry, Severus, Headmaster."

"Hey Charlie. How have you been?" Harry asked as he stepped into the warm, inviting home.

"I've been fine, thanks. Heard that you'd been to the Ministry earlier; Dad got it off a junior Auror." Charlie mentioned to Harry then turned around and bellowed, "Harry's here!" Facing Harry again he took in the smirk on the younger man's face and answered it with his own.

"Thanks Charlie. Now I'm going to be accosted by a hoard of red heads." He said in a put on tone.

"Hey, nothing wrong with being a red head." Ron insisted in an affronted tone as he walked through the door just in time to hear Harry's comment.

Molly was the next to enter the, now rather cramped, entrance area. She immediately threw her arms around her surrogate son and kissed his cheek before sending him into the living room to greet the rest of the family. Harry just managed to catch sight of Severus stiffening as Molly repeated the action on him and stifled his laughter before saying hello to Hermione and the other Weasleys.

Severus joined Harry on the two-seater couch whereupon Arthur, seeing his discomfort, caught him up in conversation, saving him from the twins who had begun to speak to Harry about their latest inventions.

The Potions Master was absently listening to the conversation; spying skills were hard to give up, when he heard the infamous prankster twins complaining about not being able to find a cheaper substitute for an ingredient. He spoke up without really thinking, "Blutober pus would work."

Harry, Fred and George just stared at him. After a second the twins' faces split into identical grins, "Brilliant" They spoke as one.

"So tell us-"

"Dear Professor-"

"Would you care to-"

"Join our inventions-"

"Committee? We could-"

"Do with the-"

"Help sometimes."

"What do you say?" They both intoned.

Severus considered it for a moment, "What is in it for me?"

Still grinning the twins explained, "You would know about all our products so no student would get away with using them. We can also offer you a commission for every potion, thanks to our silent partner."

"Silent partner?" He questioned, curious about the lack of anything from his husband.

An evil grin later the twins spoke again, "Naughty Harry-"

"Not telling your-"

"Husband what you've gotten-"

"Up to."

Severus' eyebrow rose, "You?" He asked Harry.

Harry inclined his head, (With my Triwizard winnings.) He explained.

Severus; smirk returned, "Perhaps we can come to an arrangement."

Fred and George high-fived each other in glee; they now had the best Potions Master in the country on their development team and as a member of the family.

"Dinner's ready!" Molly called from the dining room.

Once they had all finished desert Harry finally couldn't stand Hermione's excitement any longer, "Go on, Hermione, before you burst. I know you're dying to tell them." He urged with a fond, exasperated tone.

"What? What does Hermione have to tell us?" Ron asked in confusion. His face was scrunched up.

'What will they think? I'm even more of a freak now! Oh gods, what if they're afraid of me?' Thoughts were running uncensored around Harry's mind, luckily he had a loving husband to counteract the Dursley's influence on his younger mate.

(They will never fear you, Harry. They love you. You belong here. They are your family. You are not a freak!) He soothed, at the same moment damning the Dursleys to hell and back for still hurting his mate even once he no longer lived with them.

With a huge smile on her face, Hermione tells the table that she borrowed Dumbledore's alimentera to test Harry.

"Well, mate, what were the results? Squib? Or just a little above?" Ron joked with his oldest friend.

Harry just grinned absently; his hand had disappeared under the table and grabbed his mate's leg a minute before. Now Severus, in an effort to save his leg, took Harry's hand from his leg and held it tightly in his own. The blood flew back into his leg thankfully.

"He almost blinded me, Ron. And that is nothing compared to when Harry and Severus combined their power." She hinted, her voice promising wonders.

Even Albus leant forward to hear her. Hermione had not told him what had actually happened when the soulmates had tried together. He held high expectations for them. Soulmates were legendary powerful.

With a little grin and a chuckle she announced, "They smashed it into hundreds of tiny pieces. It simply couldn't process that much magic at one time."

"What?" Fred and George spluttered.

Ron's eyes bulged out wildly, his face went red and he seemed lost for words.

Charlie and Bill were awed, both looking at the couple in shock.

Albus' jaw practically hit the table for a second before he managed to regain his composure, but it was too late. The soulmates had witnessed his moment of shock and would treasure it forever.

Molly, however, let out a little scream. Once he got over the shock Arthur just grinned.

Ginny just giggled.

Once Ron regained the power of speech he said, shaking his head, "Only you two."

Albus chimed in then, "You broke my alimentera?"

Harry flushed a little, "Err…yes."

"But we fixed it fight back up." Severus continued.

"But it takes years of study to learn how to craft an alimentera and many masters and apprentices to perform the correct spells. I did not sense any change in it at all." Albus insisted faintly.

Severus just looked at his employer and smirked. Harry bit his lip but kept silent.

(I think we actually managed to shock the old coot into silence.) Severus joked.

"Quick record the date! Albus Dumbledore is lost for words." Harry announced.

Fred and George, to break the tension, make a big show of writing it down on parchment with a very elaborate peacock quill.

Everyone laughed and then started talking about other things. Then Arthur mentioned their trip to the Ministry.

"Why were you at the Ministry, Harry?" Hermione questioned.

Thankfully Albus answered for him, "Harry, with Severus' help, aided the Ministry's Aurors in capturing the remaining free Death Eaters.

"You've caught them all?" Molly was stunned.

Harry nodded. Hermione and Ginny flung themselves at him, knocking him off his chair and onto the floor where they all started laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

As usual, I'm sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I always intend to update much more regularly than I do. You all know the routine. Please R&R. Hope you like!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Hours later Harry and Severus finally returned home. They went straight up to the library to inform the portraits of the day's earlier events.

Everyone was ecstatic. Now their boys would be safe, finally, well for a while anyway. There would always be evil people and Dark wizards in the world but hopefully Harry and Severus would not have to deal with them. They had fought their battles, won their wars; the women all prayed that they could live the rest of their lives in peace.

Harry practically dragged Severus to their bedroom. As he slammed the door shut he commented to his lover, "Using all that magic always makes me horny. I've been aching for hours." Then he pounced on his mate.

Several hours later Severus was left with a sore arse and thanking all the gods he knew that the library chairs were comfortable. The latest Potions Monthly had been delivered that morning but he had only just had the chance to open it now, Harry was lying on the floor, as usual, with all his things spread out around him working on his Mastery. Severus was confident that Harry would pass. The boy was an excellent duellist, better than Severus, though both mates had to use Occlumency to prevent any thoughts bleeding through the barrier they had between their minds. It wouldn't be much of a duel if you knew what was coming after all.

Two weeks later Harry apperated straight into the Ministry for his Mastery exam. He apperated to show off; his Slytherin side knew that impressing people with shows of power during an exam was usually to your advantage so he heeded the advice.

It worked. Harry heard a few muffled gasps as he appeared in the waiting area. He quickly gave his name to the pretty blonde receptionist who attempted to proposition him but Harry didn't take her on. Honestly, his marriage had been in the newspaper! Why did people assume he would so easily cheat on his husband? Harry wasn't really angry, just irritated, he knew that people thought that they owned The Boy Who Lived, that they had a say in his life, that he belonged to them in some way. 'But guess what, I belong to no one but myself and Sev.' He thought before clearing his mind.

His name was called. He went into the room indicted. It was a large room with a huge stage in the middle, there were about twenty five people in the room altogether.

A man approached him immediately. He appeared to be in his late forties to early fifties but still fit for his age. "Mr Potter, I am Salvador Dvali. Pleased to meet you." He said in accented English.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr Dvali but I am not Mr Potter." Harry said dryly.

The man looked confused, "Excuse me? Who are you then?"

"I am Harry Potter-Snape. The Prophet printed a whole article on my marriage and I know that most of the population reads that rag yet people still forget to call me by my real name." He mock sighed.

"Ah, my apologies Mr Potter-Snape. I was unaware of your marriage. May I congratulate you and wish you a very happy union." Dvali bowed slightly as a sign of respect, "May I ask if your husband is the Potion Master Severus Snape?"

Harry nodded, "He is but it's Potter-Snape now." The man wasn't English so thankfully only knew of Severus from his international reputation as a renowned Potions Master.

Another man stepped forward, "Severus Potter-Snape is also a Defence Master, Salvador. I saw his exam myself almost twenty years ago. Fantastic. Very skilled duellist."

Harry smirked, pleased that some people, at least, in the English wizarding community did not hate his husband and brand him as a Death Eater.

"So, Mr Potter-Snape, are you ready to begin?" Salvador Dvali asked him.

"Certainly," Harry took out his thesis and handed the parchment to Dvali who passed it on to the marker. It would be read and assessed while the practical part of the Mastery was performed.

Dvali held out his arm towards the stage, "After you, Mr Potter-Snape."

Harry confidently walked onto the stage and turned to face his opponent. Making sure his bond with Severus was completely closed off, well as much as it could be, he bowed and withdrew his wand.

"Expelliamus!" Dvali cast first.

Harry easily side stepped the spell and countered it with a jelly legs curse which was blocked by his opponent.

They continued to duel, each progressing to harder and stronger hexes and curses. Harry was having to concentrate during this duel but was completely confident that he could win. He was, after all, one of two most powerful wizards in England if not the world. On the other hand, Dvali had much more experience than him. Harry had sheer magical strength on his side though, as well as youth and he had been fighting Voldemort since he was eleven years old. He could do this. He was not known as The Man Who Killed You Know Who, someone who everyone respected and feared to anger for nothing. Even Aurors were nervous when he was around, that both annoyed and amused him no end.

He dodged a slashing hex and returned it with a freezing charm. Harry knew from Severus that he would be judged on duelling finesse and creativity as well as magic knowledge.

He finally managed to disarm Dvali twenty minutes later by a fancy piece of transfiguration work; he changed his opponent's head into that of a toad's. As a result the man could not cast spell, he just croaked. The man looked shocked, well as much as an amphibian can look shocked. Harry had given him the pale, clammy skin, a lovely green colour too, and even a couple of warts to finish him off along with the tongue. Harry summoned his wand and won his match.

After he disarmed Dvali two of the spectators stepped onto the stage and began to attack. Dvali was pulled off the stage by another onlooker, tongue still flicking out uncontrollably. Without thinking Harry carried on the duel. They each shot disarming spells at him, a common opening move; it not only gave you a chance to win without effort but also didn't let your opponent learn anything about you or your duelling technique. Harry was at a disadvantage here, they had all seen his duel with Dvali. He would need to be better than before.

Five minutes later, Harry was facing six people at once. Very few managed to hit him and even then it was because he was distracted by another attack.

Finally Harry had had enough, his arm was sore from the cutting hex, he cast a wordless and wandless stupefy, knocking out all of his opponents. The teen smiled innocently at the rest of the spectators as they gaped at the sight.

"Did I win?" He quipped. Then he enervated the duellists.

Dvali approached him first, head now his back to normal, the rest seemed a little wary, "Congratulations, Mr Potter-Snape, I have never fought with anyone of your power. That was an amazing piece of transfiguration work. Have you never considered going in for a Mastery in that field?"

Harry blinked, "No, not really. I might attempt it later but for now I'm content with Defence." He paused and looked at the man expectantly. After a minute he burst out, "So, did I pass?"

A young woman walked towards him with his parchment in hand, "This thesis is amazing. Would it be possible for us to keep it? I would like to show it to the other Masters and perhaps have your recommendations implemented."

Harry smiled softly, it had been what he had hoped for when he wrote the article, there was so much about the way the wizarding world treated werewolves that needed to be changed. Lycanthropy was a disease not a plague. They were normal people who just happened to become wolves, docile if given Wolfsbane, once a month. "Of course,"

"Well then. I officially declare that you, Harry James Potter, are now a Defence Master with all power attached to that title. Use your power wisely." Salvador Dvali cast a charm which would record his words and send them to the Ministry of Records for safekeeping.

Harry thanked the Masters then, just as he was about to leave, asked, "Master Dvali, is it normal for an applicant to face the audience as well as the examiner?"

Dvali smirked, "No. Though when Severus Snape applied, he duelled some of the audience as well."

"Did Severus score higher than me?" Harry was very curious.

Another smirk, "No. You scored higher than anyone on record."

Harry grinned. So he had beaten his mate. "Thank you, Master Dvali."

"It was my honour, Master Potter-Snape. Please give my regards to Master Potter-Snape." He replied.

Harry was suddenly struck with how odd it was going to be at Hogwarts, there would be two Professor Potter-Snapes. Both were Masters. The kids were going to get confused. 'Anyone past first year will probably still refer to Severus as Professor Snape anyway,' Harry realised, 'and no doubt some people will still all me Potter. No worries, I'll soon have them trained.'

"I will. Goodbye." Harry bowed shortly and then apperated out of the Ministry.

He appeared beside Severus in the library, the older wizard was making notes on his new edition of Potions Monthly.

"You passed then." He stated without looking up or pausing in his writing. He could sense the happiness through the bond.

"Yes!" Harry yelled and jumped into his mate's lap. He shared his memory of the duel with Severus who was proud of his husband.

(You're a better dueller than me. Oh well…I'm much better at Potions.) He joked in a way he would never do aloud.

All the watching portraits began clapping, "Congratulations Harry."

Severus noticed the blood on Harry's robe arm. "Are you hurt?" He asked in concern.

Harry looked confused for a moment then he remembered the cutting hex, the pain returned with a vengeance. Severus just sighed at his mate and healed the cuts.

(You even get hurt during exams. I don't know why I bothered saving your hide all these years.)

(Hey, this was a duelling exam, I'd like to see you escape unscathed, and you saved my arse because a. I am Harry Potter and you knew Albus would be angry if you let me die, b. because I am Lily Evans' son and she would haunt you if you let me die, and c. because even if you didn't want to consciously admit it some small part of you recognised me as your soulmate.) Harry answered smugly with a quick kiss to the tip of Severus' nose.

"Hey, are you two talking telepathically again?" Lily called from her portrait.

"Of course we are mum; you can't expect Sev to act all mushy when people could hear can you." Harry quipped.

Lily burst out laughing. That was true, so very true. She knew that Severus would never say some things even if he thought them so the only way Harry would get to hear them would be through their mental connection. She just had to know, "Is he really romantic?" His mother asked with a wicked smirk that reminded Harry of his husband. Well, they were best friends for seven years.

Harry chuckled, ignoring the warning from his mate, and held his finger to his lips in a parody of deep thinking.

Harry caught sight of Sirius' hard glare and his face faltered. It seemed that thought the animagus had been forced to accept the relationship he still didn't like any displays that it existed. His Slytherin side came up with an idea for revenge. Harry smirked and began to snuggle into his husband.

Without thinking Severus' arms encircled him, pulling his closer. By the time he realised what he had done Harry's grip on him prevented him taking his arms back. The Potions Master silently wondered what his mate was up to.

He soon realised what was going on when his finger was sucked into a warm mouth. His eyes widened and he glanced at some of the portraits. Lily was grinning like a loon; James looked a little awkward; well how would you like your son fellating someone's hand while you watched? Harry's grandparents just looked indulgent, they knew what Harry was doing and applauded him; they had been forced to listen to Sirius Black's ramblings on various subjects ever since Severus brought his picture from Gringotts.

Sirius, true to Gryffindor form, looked livid. His face was a lovely beetroot that would make any Weasley proud. Severus even thought that he could hear the portrait-man growling.

Harry continued to suck on his husband's fingers, taking each one into his mouth in turn.

Severus discovered, after his inspection, that while his mind had been distracted his body had certainly noticed what was going on. His cock was hard against Harry's arse and the bloody brat kept wiggling. It was maddening.

(Stay still, brat!) He hissed.

Harry took the finger out of his mouth just long enough to say coyly, "Now, Sev, what did I say about pet names?"

Sirius choked on thin air at the suggestive tone his godson was using. 'He sounds so grown up.' Was one of the nicer thoughts running around in his head.

With an audible pop Harry released Severus' little finger. He could feel the raging erection his mate was sporting. "If you'll excuse us," He said before he apperated them to the bedroom.

As they disappeared they heard James faintly say, "I can't believe Harry just did that."

Later that night found the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus and Albus at Greystone Manor for a celebratory dinner.

Severus saw that his husband was swaying in his seat and quickly grabbed his goblet. He sniffed the contents. Pumpkin juice laced with alcohol. As he glanced around the room Severus spotted the Weasley twins who avoided his glance.

He got halfway across the room to them before something the youngest Weasley son said stopped him dead in his tracks.

"So, Harry, how did you end up with Snape?" It seemed that Ron's drinks had been spiked as well otherwise the determined heterosexual would never have asked such a question of his friend.

Hermione, apparently drunk as well, just giggled and leaned in to hear the response.

Severus quickly debated with himself, should he shut up his drugged mate or allow him to speak. 'There isn't really much he can say, is there? I'll stop him if it goes too far.' He decided, praying to all the gods that his private life was not about to become public knowledge. The Potions Master carried on his path to the by now rather worried Weasley twins.

By the time he reached them they were paler than he had ever seen them before. Severus heard Harry's answer from behind him, maintaining eye contact with the pranksters.

"You want the whole story?"

Apparently Ron and Hermione had nodded because he carried on almost instantly, "Well the first time we kissed was just after I had a nightmare, we didn't speak to each other for a week afterwards. We did, however, talk to Lily and she decided that she had to lock us in the Room of Requirement together for our own good. We talked, eventually, and then well we were a couple."

Hermione awed and Ron just looked a mixture of pleased and nauseous. He was happy for his friend but thinking about them kissing was a little too much for his brain to handle.

Hermione, who wasn't quite drunk enough to not understand what was going on around her, looked around and saw Severus standing in front of the Weasley twins. 'Ahh they must have spiked our drinks.' She thought with sudden realisation. 'Professor Snape is not going to be happy.' "Harry," She began, "Do you and Professor Snape ever argue?"

Harry struggled through his drunken haze to understand her words but answered, "Not yet, no. It's a bit hard to argue with someone who is in your head. You can't misinterpret because you can sense why they are saying or doing that and our views have so far coincided. I have no doubt that we will argue at some point in our lives but I also know that we will make up; we can't escape each other, after all. Besides," here he leaned closer conspiratorially, "I've heard that make-up sex is brilliant."

"Well, that's good because from the way he's glaring at the twins I'd bet that he isn't particularly happy." She commented

Harry looked at his mate and then laughed. "Oh, that's nothing. You should have seen his face when I was taunting Sirius earlier today."

Ron was interested, "What did you do?"

With a mischievous glint in his eyes Harry opened his mouth, "Well, I just – "

"That's enough, Mr Potter." Severus' voice cut through the room.

Harry just shrugged, "That's Potter-Snape, Professor Snape." He called cheekily.

(Ditto.) Was all Severus said in return.

When Harry just smiled Hermione realised that they must be talking through the bond, "You know that it's rude to talk mentally and leave everyone else out, don't you,"

Severus flashed her a wicked smirk, "But of course,"

The Potions Master finally spoke to the Weasley twins, "What did you put in their goblets?"

"Just vodka, Professor," They answered as one.

'Ahh vodka is undetectable by smell and the harsh flavour of the pumpkin juice would cover the taste.' Severus realised. "I will hold the two of you responsible for anything that happens."

The red-heads nodded instantly. Married to their pseudo-little brother or not Snape was not to be messed with.

Meanwhile Severus had moved away from the twins and sat down beside his husband at the table.

Almost immediately a hand snaked under the table and rested on his thigh. Severus tensed and tried to move his leg but Harry hung on tightly until he stopped trying to fight and then gently soothed the now-aching appendage by running his hand up and down.

The older man attempted to stop the inevitable reaction caused by his mate but failed.

This was compounded even more when Ginny came over to join them; Harry got up to give her his seat and instead plonked down on his husband's lap. Severus barely managed to prevent his moan.

After ten minutes of Harry wiggling on his lap and running his hands over him Severus had had enough. (Stop it you tease or I swear I'll take you right here and now. Your friends and family be damned.) He growled.

That didn't seem to stop Harry, if anything it seemed to encourage him. Apparently alcohol made Harry Potter incredibly horny and revealed a latent exhibitionist streak.

Severus valiantly held on for another half hour. Remus Lupin occasionally shot him a sympathetic but amused glance; of course he could smell what was going on.

When Harry nuzzled his neck, Severus lost all restraint. With a terse, "Please excuse us." He apperated himself and Harry to their bedroom and, after casting a silencing spell, threw his lover onto the bed.

Downstairs the occupants of the dinning room were all struggling to keep from laughing. They failed miserably.

"Well Forge, I believe Snape has us to blame for this turn of events." George said to his twin.

"Indeed, Gred. Though he can not really be all that angry. I think Harry will save us at least." Fred replied with a snigger.

Upstairs Harry was too busy being ravaged senseless by his husband to even consider saving anyone.

"You need to stop teasing me like that, Harry." Severus admonished as he pinned his lover down with his hands above his head.

Harry just continued his struggles, "Please, Sev. Touch me." He whined.

"You, Mr Potter-Snape are drunk." Severus still didn't move or release Harry.

"No, m'not," Harry mumbled distractedly as he tried to capture his mate's lips in a kiss.

"You most certainly are. It also seems that we have discovered what kind of drunk you are." Severus continued.

Harry, realising that Severus wasn't going to let him go anytime soon slumped back against the bed and grumpily asked, "What?"

"An amorous one. Most advantageous information. I shall keep it in mind for the future." Severus grinned wickedly and proceeded to kiss his mate.

The couple did not return to the dining room that night. All their guests had politely left when it became apparent that their hosts were busy and unlikely to come back.

Just before he fell asleep Severus thought in mortification, 'Oh dear Merlin, how am I going to face them again? I just apperated us out in the middle of the room,'

(That's nothing, love, I once walked in on Ron and Hermione having sex on Ron's bed in the Gryffindor dorm because they'd forgotten to draw the curtains or put up a silencing spell. Not an experience I wish to remember or repeat.) With the message came a shudder. (Heterosexuals. Eww.)

Severus silently agreed. Then after throwing an arm around his husband closed his eyes to sleep.

Harry and Severus were, as was by now quite normal, sitting in the library. Harry was talking to the resident portraits while Severus read.

Lily was filling Harry in on the few things he had missed at Hogwarts after he left.

"So right before the end of term, after all the exams were over obviously, there was a duelling competition, we all thought that it was rotten timing because we knew that you would have been absolutely brilliant at it. Severus won actually. He and James were the finalists," Here she paused and smiled wickedly at her husband before continuing, "Severus kicked his arse."

The only sign that either man concerned had heard her comment was a respective glare and snort.

Harry grinned, "That I have got to see. Sev, will you show me?"

With a put on sigh Severus placed his bookmark in the novel he was reading and put it down. He cast a spell which would allow the memory to be seen by everyone present, just so Lily could see it again though, of course. Severus would never be so childish as to want to rub in his defeat of his school rival in said rival's face.

(Of course not, love.) Harry agreed sardonically.

The memory began to play. They were in the Great Hall, surrounded by all the students and faculty. Severus, for they were seeing it from his perspective, was facing James.

Off to one side was the headmaster, "Now boys, bow to each other."

Each teenager bent their neck, barely enough to be considered a nod never mind a bow, never breaking eye contact.

"Wow I think I bowed more in my fourth year with Voldemort." Harry joked. Actually he had, but not that much more.

"Well you were under Imperious at the time." Severus replied.

"True." Harry agreed.

Then they stopped talking because the duel began in earnest. James Potter took the first shot. Severus easily side stepped it and countered.

When teenaged James hit Severus with a stinging hex the portrait version cheered but was quickly cut of by a death glare from his wife.

If it wasn't for the fact that Severus was much more powerful and had been practicing with Alexander for the past year, it could have gone either way. But as it was, after a fifteen minute duel Severus managed to grab James Potter's wand out of his grasp and won the duel.

His arm was slashed, along with his right cheek, and his robes were now a colourful combination of pink, red and gold, but he was in better shape than his opponent.

James' nose was broken, he had fallen over when Severus had bound him and smashed his glasses. He still couldn't stand up without wobbling and he had quite a nasty burn across his chest. In contrast, his robes had been changed into women's clothing. He had been put into high heels, hence the wobbling, and Severus had even managed to make it look like he had breasts.

The memory ended with Dumbledore announcing Severus as the winner. Much to Slytherin's (but not anyone else's) exaltation.

(You really did kick his arse. Well done, love. I would have preferred that it was Sirius, he always was the worst of the Marauders, but Potter deserved what he got.) Harry had slipped back into Alexander Frost for the moment. He was remembering how James Potter, the teenaged version of his father, had treated him, an innocent, just because of the house he had been sorted into. In that frame of mind Harry commented, "Sev really did a number on you didn't he, Potter."

James, luckily, in a flash of maturity understood that Harry wasn't speaking as his son and didn't take the comment to heart. "Hey, the guy is heir to two of the Founders and is a part of a soulmate couple. How, in the name of Merlin's saggy left ball, am I supposed to compete with that?" He joked.

"James!" His wife and mother sounded scandalised at his use of the rather male profanity.

Harry snickered while Severus didn't let on that he was amused. Harry had only ever heard that particular expression once before, from Ron when he had made him swear never to divulge any information on his gay relationships. He had to admit that it was a rather odd saying but hilarious nonetheless.

A few minutes later, in the living room, Harry spoke up, (Don't even think for a minute, Severus Salazar Potter-Snape, that I don't know that something else happened after the duelling competition.)

Severus' glance shifted uneasily. Of course, his mate knew better than to believe that such a defeat would be taken without retaliation. He couldn't hide it from him. (Then look for yourself.) He offered.

Harry locked eyes with his husband and cast a wordless Legimens. The barriers in Severus' mind melted at his touch, his lover was showing him unbelievable trust; a few years ago this would have been impossible. The Gryffindor quickly and easily located the memory of that day.

He skipped through it to that evening. Severus had left the Great Hall, he had been congratulated and praised by his house, and even Malfoy had been forced to accept that he was an extremely competent dueller; he had been beaten by James Potter earlier in the proceedings. The young Slytherin was, to a knowledgeable observer, exceedingly flustered. Severus swept through the corridors until he reached the entrance to the dungeons.

Suddenly an arm reached out and pulled him into an alcove. He was bound. Harry could see his future godfather was the assailant.

The dog animagus held his wand against Severus' chest as he demanded, "How did you do it? Was it a potion? Or Dark magic?"

All Severus could do was blink in confusion. His head was reeling; he had hit it on a jutting rock. There was a cut above his right eye, bleeding freely. "Do what?"

"Win against James. Everyone knows he is the best dueller in the year." Sirius elaborated.

"Typical Gryffindor," Severus spat, feeling a little nervous and covering it, "Did it never occur to your miniscule mind that your precious Potter was only the best in the year because anyone better than him didn't care to be known as the best."

"Bollocks, Snape! You cheated!"

A chuckle, "I certainly did not. Surely Dumbledore would have noticed if I had. You accept it Black. I am better than the Golden Boy." While the Gryffindor fumed silently Severus took the time to cast the charm to release his bonds.

He cast stupefy at the enraged teenager and left him there for someone else to discover.

Harry retreated from his lover's mind gently, "Well, it could have been worse, I guess. I'm glad you didn't hurt him, Sev. He was only a child – I feel sorry for him, after his childhood he could never accept that Slytherins could be good. His parents were Dark and he fought so hard to not be like them that he ended up treating people he didn't like just like just like they treated him."

"Let's not talk about Black right now. I can think of much better occupations for your mouth." Severus suggested.

"Oh really?" Harry grinned seductively. He slid off the sofa in the living room and knelt between his husband's parted legs.

"Harry, don't forget to pack your dress robes, no doubt Albus will think of some insipid reason to hold a ball at some point in the year." Severus called to his husband from the bathroom where he was collecting their toiletries.

"Yes dear," Harry returned sarcastically. Honestly! It wasn't as though they would not be able to come back to the manor to get them if he did forget them. Severus was just being a worrywart. Harry snorted, making sure that his shield was firmly in place, he didn't want to know the consequences if Severus heard that comment.

After the couple had packed, and Severus had double checked that they had everything they could possibly need, they headed down to the kitchens. Dobby had decided that during the school year he would live at Hogwarts so that he would not be alone in the manor.

"Hello, Dobby. Are you ready to go?" Harry asked his friend.

The elf nodded, the tea cosy balancing precariously, "Dobby is ready, Master Harry Potter-Snape sir."

Harry shook his head, no matter what he said he couldn't get Dobby to call him anything else.

"Very well then. Shall we?" Severus announced.

The two men apperated to the apperation barrier around Hogwarts, they wanted the walk, while Dobby, using his special elf-magic, apperated straight to the kitchens.

Harry and Severus proceeded up the hill to Hogwarts. Each caught up in memories from their time there. Harry remembered how he and Severus had sat under that willow tree by the lake twenty years ago as well as how he had sat there with Ron and Hermione three months ago.

They passed Hagrid's hut, the Whomping Willow and the Black Lake before arriving at Hogwarts' doors.

They were met by the headmaster. Albus smiled at his two teachers, "Welcome back, dear boys."


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Sorry this took so long to update folks. It isn't the full chapter I wanted to put up but I thought that something was better than nothing so here you go...hope you like it!!

* * *

Previous Chapter…

_Harry and Severus proceeded up the hill to Hogwarts. Each caught up in memories from their time there. Harry remembered how he and Severus had sat under that willow tree by the lake twenty years ago as well as how he had sat there with Ron and Hermione three months ago. _

_They passed Hagrid's hut, the Whomping Willow and the Black Lake before arriving at Hogwarts' doors. _

_They were met by the headmaster. Albus smiled at his two teachers, "Welcome back, dear boys." _

And now on with the story

Chapter 4

With Dobby's help, unpacking was completed in less time than it took to pack, though Severus insisted on restocking his Potions lab personally, without magic as some of the potions didn't take kindly to magical interference.

It didn't take him all that long, just three hours and everything was as it was before he left.

(Are you ever going to tell me about the Gillyweed and Boomslang skin?) He had called out to his mate from his stock cupboard.

Harry's mental laughter had come over loud and clear. (Promise you won't do anything.) He made his husband swear playfully.

(I promise.)

(Hermione took the Boomslang skin, we needed it for the Polyjuice potion we were brewing to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room to ask Malfoy if he was Slytherin's Heir. Dobby stole the Gillyweed, the fake Moody had commented on whether or not I would think to use it while Dobby was in the Staff Room. He took it from your store and found me asleep in the library minutes before the Second Task started.) Harry confessed. He paused in his own unpacking to reminisce on his school days, so newly ended yet it felt a lifetime ago. Back when he had thought that Severus was a Death Eater and had hated the way he treated him.

'How we have progressed.' Harry thought warmly.

The rest of the staff where back in the castle as well. They greeted the newly bonded couple warmly but a little stiffly, at least the ones who had not been at Hogwarts twenty years ago, as it seemed to them that this relationship had just sprung up out of nowhere. After all, the Prophet didn't know that they were soulmates, just that they had bonded a few weeks ago.

McGonagall, who really was quite friendly with Severus in private, house rivalries and all, hugged the taller Slytherin. "I'm so happy for you, Severus. You've waited for so long for Alex to come back. I wish your union all the joy and happiness in the world." She whispered into his ear.

Severus awkwardly patted his older friend on the back. He had never seen her so emotional over something so trivial before and she had certainly never hugged him before. Did people assume that his marriage had made him soft? Did he suddenly seem huggable?

(Well you were always huggable to me, Sev, but I don't think many would agree with me.) Severus could hear the smirk in his mate's mental voice.

Minerva pulled back with a sniff. Then Severus and Harry had to deal with more congratulations from, Flitwick, Hagrid, Poppy and Sprout.

Hagrid and Poppy both hugged Harry, but not Severus; he glared at anyone who got too close, much to Harry's amusement.

The remaining professors, minus Trelawney who never left her tower of course, offered reluctant congratulations along with confused and worried looks. They had been stunned at the end of term when Severus had proposed but now that they were married, and Harry was a teacher at Hogwarts, they just didn't know what to think.

Severus spotted a newspaper on the table in the Staff Room. He walked over to look at it, recognising the people on the front page.

"They've finished the trials." He commented softly.

Harry went to stand beside his husband so they could read it together.

As with all Wizarding pictures the Death Eaters were moving, straining against their captures. Well, Bellatrix was just laughing like a maniac and Lucius Malfoy, who had regained his composure, was looking regal and haughty.

Harry spotted Pettigrew in the corner, in the shadows as usual, hiding.

He read the article. After the use of Veritaserum, provided by Potions Master Severus Snape, he noted, all Death Eaters who had been forced into taking the Dark Mark were released and the guilty were sentenced to the Kiss. Awful as it was, Harry simply couldn't find it within him to feel sorry for the men and women. He wasn't happy either though. It simply had to be done. But it was an awful punishment, to live without a soul, it was no life, they were just empty husks.

(They made their choice long ago, love.) Severus comforted his husband.

(Still, I can not help but think that things could have been different people had just cared about what happened to the fourth Hogwarts house. This division needs to be addressed and quickly, before we have another Tom on our hands.) Then something occurred to Harry. "What about the children?" He asked quietly.

Everyone looked at him curiously. "What children, Harry?" Minerva asked.

"The Death Eater's children. They are innocent in this. What has been done with them?" He repeated.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, everyone turned to look at the older man, "they have all gone to live with other family members; ones that weren't arrested."

"And those who had no family or none willing to take them in? What of them?" Harry began to get angry now. Why did no one know what had happened to these children?

Severus tried to comfort his mate by wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. He wanted to know as well. Most of those children would be from Slytherin parents which made them his Slytherins, they looked out for each other, no one else would.

Albus looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I believe they were sent to orphanages."

"Orphanages? What are they doing? Trying to create another Dark Lord?" Harry was livid by now. How dare they? No child deserved to live like that.

"There was nowhere else for them to go, Harry. They will be cared for, Wizarding orphanages are not as destitute as Muggle ones." Albus hurried to reassure the young wizard.

That didn't make Harry feel better at all. He knew that the Ministry would persecute the children for the crimes of the parents. They would not be cared for at an orphanage.

(Think Molly would like a job, Sev?) Harry asked out of the blue.

Severus blinked in confusion at the remark. He looked at Harry for a moment before realising what his mate intended. "I think it's a brilliant idea."

All the teachers looked at each other in confusion. Flitwick piped up, "What is a brilliant idea, if I might be so bold as to ask."

"Clearly you are." Severus sniped in an almost friendly manner. "Harry, do you wish to tell them or should I?"

"You tell them." Harry spat out, he was in far too bad a mood to be coherent right now.

Severus watched his mate begin pacing before he turned to his colleagues, "I believe that Harry wishes to open his own orphanage for any children who lost their parents in the war. Molly Weasley would be the best candidate to care for the children."

Minerva McGonagall grinned, "Molly is always complaining that she has nothing to do since all her children started Hogwarts and left home. I think she would love it."

A quiet pop sounded from the other side of the room. It drew everyone's attention. Harry had vanished.

"Where is Harry?" Sprout asked curiously.

"If I had to guess, I'd say he's gone to the Burrow to see if Molly wants the job. Then he'll go to Gringotts to get the funds." Severus drawled.

"Dear Merlin." Minerva breathed in awe.

"No, Harry." Severus just couldn't resist that shot.

Minerva scowled good-naturedly at him and shook her head.

The professors had sat down at the table and were drinking tea when Harry popped back into the room.

"All sorted?" Severus inquired while the other teachers gaped aimlessly again.

Harry grinned, "Yep. Molly was more than happy to look after the children. I've ordered Slytherin Manor to be cleaned and prepared for their use and set Dobby and a few other elves who wanted to help. Is that aright, Headmaster?"

Albus blinked, "Of course, dear boy. Call me Albus."

Harry couldn't really imagine calling the Headmaster anything but 'Headmaster', "Anyway, the Manor should be ready by next week, give or take, so we should go to the Ministry and give them a heads up before we steal all the children from the Orphanages." He grinned wickedly at that.

Severus knew that Harry would like nothing better than to simply take all those children to their new home this minute, Ministry be damned, but if he did it would be kidnap and even his fame would not be able to save him this time. The Minister and even some of the Wizengamot had it in for his husband, and himself too come to think of it. He had a feeling that they would be having a meeting with their esteemed leader very soon and that said leader would come out the looser. Severus smirked in pleasure. Harry's battles with the Minister were always entertaining.

Harry smirked in response to the thoughts emanating from his mate but out loud said, "I think I'll go see the Minister tomorrow morning; shall we carry on with the meeting, Albus?"

"Certainly, my boy. Right…" Albus started his usual list of comments on the running of the school. By the time Harry left he knew more than he had ever imagined about the teachers and their syllabuses. Though Severus' taunting of McGonagall about how Gryffindor would loose the Quidditch cup because they had lost their Golden Boy was funny. They seemed to have a relationship based on insults that were really jokes that the students simply didn't pick up on. Harry smiled happily, his mate did have a family, they just didn't share blood.

"It's good to have you back with us, Harry." Minerva caught the couple as they were about to leave for the dungeons.

Harry smiled at his old Head of House, "Thanks, professor."

"Tosh. Call me Minerva." She insisted.

Harry's eyes widened minutely but he nodded faintly before walking off.

Once they had reached the dungeons, Severus burst out laughing. "She said the exact same thing when I came back to Hogwarts. Scary isn't it!" He admitted in response to Harry's glare.

The soulmates approached the portrait of the soulmate Founders where Salazar said, "Do you two have time to talk?"

"Certainly. What's wrong, Salazar?" Severus asked concernedly at the look on the Founder's face. Salazar, the original Slytherin, was the same as all the members of his house in one thing at least, he only showed his emotions in the presence of family and close friends. To anyone else he showed only apathy, hatred and boredom.

"Nothing. Salazar and I just have something to tell the both of you." Godric answered with a warm smile, the polar opposite of his lover.

"Alright then. Come into the portrait in the living room." Harry invited the Founders and gave the password.

The portrait-men walked into the picture frame just after the door swung closed.

"What is this about, Salazar?" Severus asked curiously. He sat down with Harry on the couch once they had moved it round to face the picture.

"Salazar and I have decided that now would be a good time to tell the two of you exactly what happened to make Salazar leave the castle. After all, the history books have it all wrong." Godric confessed.

Harry's mouth dropped open slightly. Severus' eyes went wide, his only display of shock. Both of them had realised that the well known version of events couldn't be the truth, they had been soulmates for Merlin's sake, even if they had argued, that would not have resulted in the original Slytherin leaving Hogwarts. They just never imagined that the Founders themselves would tell them what had really happened.

"What did happen then?" Harry asked impatiently a few minutes later.

"Well, contrary to popular belief, Godric and I never had a huge falling out. We did fight, our fights were rather spectacular and even legendary actually, but it wasn't anything important." Salazar began.

"History really messed that up." Godric chipped in with a cheeky grin.

"It was just me being hormonal, I was carrying twins after all, and a man's body simply isn't used to dealing with that much oestrogen." Salazar continued after glaring his mate into silence.

"Oestrogen?"

"Twins?"

Both Harry and Severus spoke at the same time.

Salazar purposely misunderstood their questions. "Yes. We had twins. Our little angels but I have to admit the labour was hell, I don't know how women do it more than once. The oestrogen in my system gave me the most extreme mood swings you can imagine. I'd go from yelling at Godric to crying because I thought I'd hurt his feelings." The Slytherin looked rather disgusted at his own confession.

Godric burst out laughing. He remembered Salazar's reaction to his own emotional state once he had given birth to their wonderful children. The man had been even more snarky than usual, storming around their home, snarling at the servants in order to get his reputation back.

"You were pregnant?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I had thought I said that." Salazar replied drolly.

"But you're male." The younger soulmate stated.

The dark haired Founder rolled his eyes, "Really? I had been previously unaware of that fact, thank you for informing me."

"Sal, be nice to my heir." Godric admonished his lover sternly. "There is no precedent for this information."

The Founder pouted at his red haired companion, "Fine. I managed to create a potion which allows a wizard to conceive and carry a child to full term, though the wizard must be powerful as the pregnancy requires a lot of magic to sustain the womb." He elucidated.

"Wait a minute. You managed to create a male pregnancy potion? But why haven't we heard of it?" Severus had never even heard a rumour of such a potion. The idea of having children with his lover was certainly one had considered but believed it to be impossible.

Salazar fidgeted around a little, "My potion was not received very well. The muggles called it sacrilegious. You must understand, at that time our two worlds were very closely joined. It did not matter who you married, magical or muggle, but the muggleborns tended to be raised ignorant of the magical world due to the muggle religion, Christianity, and I, among others, wished to change that. After they tried to kill our children I destroyed all my samples. I did not destroy my notes, however. They are hidden within my study, guarded by my pet basilisk so that only my heir would be able to retrieve them."

"You mean the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry said incredulously.

Salazar looked at Harry, "Yes, that is what it came to be called though in our day its existence was not a secret." He trailed off. A frown marred the rather monkey-like face, "It is true then?" He accused. "You killed Sasha and that ignorant half-blood descendant of my sister who claimed to be my heir used her abilities to kill and petrify innocents?"

Harry nodded, "Unfortunately, yes."

Slytherin's face fell, "She was a good pet. Incredibly loyal and intelligent. Though she must have been very old by then. Her species can hibernate for centuries at a time. Her body is still in the chamber?" He asked sharply.

Harry nodded nervously. He had, of course, known the story that the basilisk was Slytherin's pet but…

"Good. She will have been preserved by the enchantments I placed on it. When you go back harvest her carcass for potion ingredients. It was her wish for her body to be used to help me and aid research. As I am dead you will have to fill out the request. Will you?" Salazar now looked to Severus for confirmation. Severus was the Potion Master, after all.

"It would be an honour." Severus bowed his head. An entire basilisk to harvest was unheard of. It was priceless. The research prospects alone were enough for any self-respecting Slytherin to jump at the opportunity.

Slytherin bowed back, "Treat her well, Severus. She was faithful to me."

"I'll take you down there tomorrow, Sev." Harry promised his husband.

"What did you call your children?" Severus turned to the Founders and questioned them curiously.

"Well, we argued for days about that but we finally decided on Salazar Gryffindor and Godric Slytherin, Zar and Ric for short. The eldest was my heir and Ric was Salazar's. We used each of our surnames so that we could pass them off as being our own child with a woman if need be and to ensure that our lines would not die out." Godric explained.

"Why aren't they remembered by history?" Severus asked. Surely the wizarding population at the time would not condemn their children.

"The twins preferred to stay out of the limelight; Godric, in particular. He became a Potions Master and Salazar took the headmastership of Hogwarts eventually. I do not know why they were forgotten." Godric answered.

'Dear Merlin, we're getting a history lesson from the Founders.' The stray thought floated across Harry's mind and he had to suppress a giggle.

(This is more interesting than Binns to say the least.) He heard Severus' voice say in his head.

Harry silently agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry for how long this took me. I would promise that the next won't be as long but I can't because it might be no matter how hard I try. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

A few hours later saw Harry and Severus stood outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry went in first as Severus was, understandably, reluctant to enter a girls' bathroom.

Myrtle came floating out of her cubicle and spotted Harry. She squealed. "Oh Harry! I haven't seen you in so long. Why haven't you come to visit me?" Her pubescent voice was petulant.

Harry cringed imperceptibly. He had almost forgotten about Myrtle's fawning over him ... almost. "Hello Myrtle. I'm sorry I haven't come to see you but I have been very busy. I was in the past last year." Harry told the ghost.

"Oh ... well, ok then. But it gets so lonely here. All people ever do is laugh at me. No one talks to me." She moaned.

(So, this is Moaning Myrtle. I don't think I have ever been so thankful to be male.) Severus commented dryly.

Stifling his laughter Harry put on a sympathetic face and said to the ghost, "Severus and I have come to go to the Chamber, Myrtle, but I promise I will come back and talk to you again. I'm going to be a teacher here."

Myrtle sniffed, "Just remember you're always welcome to share my toilet."

(What?) Severus asked.

Harry went to the sinks and hissed the password. As the entrance was opening Harry explained how he met Myrtle.

(We used the toilet's unoccupied nature to our advantage and used the cubicle to brew polyjuice. Myrtle was understandably shocked to see boys in a girls' bathroom. She used to come and talk to us while we were brewing. It was through her that I found Riddle's diary in my second year. Ginny had thrown it away, or tried to at least.)

(Huhumm.) Severus was staring at the hole that had appeared where the sink used to be. 'Unbelievable that Salazar's lair is in a girl's bathroom. I wonder if it has always been such.'

The younger wizard smirked at his mate and cast a cleaning charm on the tunnel. His twelve year old self had been filthy when he had last made the trip.

(There may be some structural problems before we get into the actual chamber. There was a rock fall five years ago. We may have to dig our way through.) Harry informed his mate as he moved to go down the chute.

Severus followed his husband down the chute, gracefully landing on his feet behind Harry who was picking himself up off the floor. The Potions Master reflected briefly on how Harry could be so graceful in the air but a total klutz on terra firma. He inspected the area they were in. Harry had been right. There was a rock fall blocking their path. There was no other way into the chamber.

After casting a strengthening charm on the ceiling they blasted the rocks out of the way without a problem. Dust filled the air causing the men to choke. Severus quickly cast an air cleaning charm and gulped in the fresh air.

"Now why didn't I think that would happen?" He commented dryly, irritated at himself. He was becoming complacent in his excitement and haste to explore the chamber. He was acting like a bloody Gryffindor.

(On the behalf of all Gryffindor's I resent that.) Harry said to his lover, humour lacing his mental voice.

Severus chose to ignore his husband and instead look around now that the dust was gone. It was magnificent. Even better than what he had seen in Harry's mind. The ceiling was easily forty feet above them, marble arches supporting it. At the far end was the monkey-like statue of Salazar himself. Twenty feet in front of the two men was the perfectly preserved corpse of the basilisk.

"It's huge!" Severus couldn't help but exclaim.

"It looks bigger than when I was last here." Harry was frowning slightly. Then again, he reasoned, when you were running blindly from a huge snake it didn't really matter just how big it was.

Severus, on the other hand, was gaping at the carcass. How in Merlin's name had his twelve year old soulmate survived an attack by such a creature?

(Well, Fawkes helped. It couldn't see after he was finished with it.) Harry responded to the thought.

Yes, Severus could see the remnants of the eyeballs, bloody sockets mostly. Pity, the eyes were useful in some potions but it couldn't be helped. The rest of the snake would provide enough ingredients to sustain the Potion Master's experiments for years.

"Sev…" Harry began. He trailed off, flushing.

Severus turned from the basilisk to look at his husband with a raised eyebrow.

"If we can have children…I'm not sure we…." Harry stuttered through his thoughts, failing to say anything that actually made sense.

The Potions Master thought that he knew where Harry was going but needed Harry to actually say what was on his mind. "What, love?"

Harry drew on his courage, took a deep breath and opened his mouth again, "I'm only eighteen. I'm not sure if I'm ready yet. Plus I want to spend time with just you, go travelling like we always said we would." He was not sure how his husband would react. Would Severus want to start a family as soon as possible? The man was twenty years older than him now. Most people his age already had a child. Harry knew that if Severus wanted children he would give them to him without a second thought, he wanted the family he had never had more than anything, but he wanted a chance to live first, wanted no responsibilities weighing him down.

The older man's onyx eyes glossed over for a few minutes. Severus was torn; he wanted children with Harry more than anything. He wanted a family. But he had only just gotten his lover back after twenty years alone; he wanted to spend time alone with his soulmate. 'Well….if Harry wants to wait then we will. There's no rush.' He smiled and replied to his mate's unasked question. "Of course we can wait. I believe twenty eight would be a good age, don't you?"

'Ten years? I can deal with that. It is more than enough time.' "A perfect age." (Thank you Severus.) Harry crossed the chamber and kissed his husband soundly.

"Let's harvest this, and then we can look through the study." Severus offered.

It took the couple over three hours to fully strip the carcass of usable ingredients; they couldn't use magic because it would contaminate them. Finally Harry and Severus stood back up, cast cleaning spells over their slimy and blood splattered robes. The stench of rotting flesh permeated their nostrils, clinging to the hairs. It was difficult for Harry not to gag; Severus was more used to the smell because of his potions but it was still nauseating. Luckily a quick air freshening charm had the chamber smelling ... well ... damp, again.

(It's better than rotting snake at least.) Harry commented.

(Indeed.) Severus agreed. He finished packing the last of the liver into its container and called for Dobby.

The house elf appeared within seconds, bowing, "What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry's Severus?"

Harry had to stifle a burst of laughter. He felt irritation mixed with amusement filter through the bond.

"Could you take all this back to my lab in the dungeons please, Dobby?" Severus requested.

"Dobby will be doing that right away, Master Harry's Sev." With that the diminutive elf and all the potion containers disappeared.

Harry finally let out the laugh he had been holding in so as to not hurt Dobby's feelings.

"'Master Harry's Sev'?" Severus' eyebrow was raised dangerously.

"I never told him to say that! I don't know where he got it from, I swear. He just started saying it last week." Harry defended himself, voice laced with amusement. (It's true though.) He dared to send along the bond. (You're mine.)

Severus' eyebrow lowered a fraction. (I'm yours, am I?)

Harry nodded silently. (And I am yours, love.)

Shaking his head at the Gryffindorish sentimentality Severus snorted. "Come on, brat. Let's investigate the study."

"Oh a brat, am I?" Harry pouted.

Severus hid a smile as he turned away from his lover and walked towards the entrance to the study, "Yes, you are a brat. You always have been."

The door to Slytherin's study was covered with a stone serpent. Harry and Severus had to convince it of their pure intent and heritage before it would allow them access.

"Trust your ancestor to have a guardian as fastidious as himself." Harry muttered as they finally stepped past the wards into the study.

A fire lit in the hearth at their approach. The room was enormous. Decorated sparsely, stone walls reminiscent of the dungeons, lots of mahogany bookshelves covered with leather-bound books. It seemed that the wards preventing their entry had also kept the dust of the centuries away as the room looked as though Salazar Slytherin had just stepped out and was likely to return at any moment though it had been over a thousand years since he had last entered these rooms.

A large mahogany desk stood in the middle of the room, the focus of all the bookshelves. The wizards could tell that Salazar had been a dedicated scholar in his day. Only someone who spent most of their time between shelves would put a desk in the middle of them. There were even books lying open on the desk. Harry approached the desk while his lover browsed the shelves interestedly.

Harry was drawn to a small, leather-bound book in the centre of the desk. He opened it to the first page. It was Salazar's potion journal. The ancient Potion Master had, much like Severus, written down all his ideas, experiments and recipes. Pages upon pages were filled with squiggles and dots. As Harry examined the pages they transformed into English before his eyes.

(I've found his potions journal, Sev.) Harry informed his lover. Unwilling to give up his perusal of the bookshelves just yet Severus entered Harry's mind and looked at the journal through Harry's eyes.

(Incredible!) Harry heard breathed in his mind.

After flicking through a couple of pages Harry cast a tempus spell to find out the time. It was three o'clock. (Damn. Sev, if we want to get to the Ministry today we have to leave now.)

Severus reluctantly agreed. He hated the incompetents at the Ministry but they had to go if they wanted the orphans moved into Slytherin Manor that weekend.

Two hours later, Minerva McGonagall was almost knocked to the floor by Harry Potter running through the corridor. Looking around in shock he quickly spotted his husband rushing after him. The old witch was reminded strongly of Harry's school days, nostalgia ran rampant through her. Harry would never be that adorable young boy again, he was a young man, married, and had even killed someone. Still, the image of the little boy on whom the Sorting hat came past his eyes would be forever held dear in her heart. 'What in Merlin's name made Harry react like that?'

It wasn't until dinner that she found out what had made their youngest professor storm through the castle as though the devil himself was chasing him. It was Fudge, their incompetent minister. The fool had attempted to block Harry from taking the war orphans. The Boy Who Lived had been forced to demand it as his boon; Fudge had no choice but to allow it.

Apparently Harry's temper had gotten the better of him in Fudge's office and the minister was now in need of a new desk. Severus took great delight in recounting the anecdote to all the other professors while Harry blushed silently.

"Anyway," Harry interrupted, "The children will be moving in at the weekend so if you need to find us we will be at Slytherin Manor helping Molly and the kids settle in."

Then Harry turned to Professor Flitwick and began asking him about different household charms and any useful charms to know with babies around.

Filius was more than happy to impart his knowledge onto the eager youth. By the time the couple left the Great Hall Harry was confident that he would have no problems in performing the necessary charms to make the Manor safe for the younger orphans. He had been incensed to discover that some of the children were under a year old. How could the government do that to babies? To innocent children? No child deserved to be treated like that. Worse than an animal; simply because their parents had made bad decisions on who to trust and follow. Not all the Death Eaters were evil, many simply believed that they were better than muggles and wanted to protect themselves. Others had been forced, the Veritaserum had proved that quite a few of the lower level Death Eaters had been under the Imperius.

(Harry, calm down.) Severus sent soothing waves down their bond towards his husband.

Taking a deep breath the younger wizard dispelled the anger along with the magic that had been building up within him. He glanced at his mate. Severus was sat on the couch reading one of his potion books, as usual. The Potion Master's dextrous fingers lightly turned a page every so often.

Harry smiled. He used to watch Severus studying in the library when he was in the past. His face relaxed and expressions played along his features, Harry was positive that his mate didn't know about that or he would have stopped himself long ago, but Harry loved it.

After enduring several minutes Severus finally asked, (What are you looking at?)

Harry sent the mental equivalent of a smirk and said (My husband.) Then he got up and wandered over to the bathroom. Harry left the door partly open so that Severus could see him take off his robe and step into the shower.

The older wizard tried to concentrate on his journal but images of a naked Harry dripping wet, no doubt courtesy of his beloved as well as his own mind, ran through his head. He only held out for two minutes before he jumped up and joined his lover in the shower.

Harry appeared in the entrance hall of Slytherin Manor. Molly was already there waiting for him.

Arms went around the younger wizard. All Harry saw was red. "My dear boy, how are you?" Molly asked the boy she loved like her seventh son.

"I'm fine, Molly." Harry managed to choke out. The amusement he could sense from his lover at his situation made him roll his eyes mentally.

He grinned when Molly released him and embraced Severus. He sent a snigger down the bond in response to the mild irritation he felt from his lover. Honestly, Molly was not all that much older than him. Why did she insist on treating him like a child? She was a good woman though and never treated him like a Death Eater so Severus allowed her to mother him. He never forgot the look of sympathy she gave him a few weeks after Alexander had left. Potter and Black had been teasing him yet again about how it was no wonder Alex had gone back to his own time if he had to deal with that face everyday. He probably couldn't wait to get away. That had probably hurt Severus more than anything Potter had ever said before. His best friend, Lily, unfortunately for Severus, had not overheard. She was engaged in a deep conversation with Professor McGonagall. Molly, however, had. Despite a dislike of the young Slytherin she had gone over to him and put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. For that alone Severus would always be grateful to Molly Weasley for her kindness.

"The children are due to arrive by portkey any minute now." Harry announced happily, a little bounce to his step as he paced nervously. Honestly, he looked like an expectant father in the waiting room.

His prediction was correct. With a flash of light thirty children arrived in the, still not full, entrance hall of Slytherin Manor.

The children were all huddled together, looking around them, the younger ones curiously and the older suspiciously. Merlin only knows what those horrible carers had told the children.

Harry and Molly went forward first.

"Welcome to Slytherin Manor. This will be your home from now on." Harry greeted the children.

The eldest ones stepped forward, keeping the youngest behind them, Harry and Severus both noted sadly. They were protecting them with their bodies. Where would they have learnt that? And more importantly why?

One of the children spoke up, Severus recognised his features. He was Dolohov's son. "Why are we here?" The boy, he couldn't be more than ten or eleven years old, asked, his voice was much older, bitter.

(Shall I or do you want to? They are your snakes mostly.) Harry said to his mate.

(Thank you.) Severus stepped forward. All the children's eyes moved to follow him. Some widened in fear. Obviously they had heard of him.

Severus came to stop right in front of Doltov's son. "What is your name?" He asked in a not unkind voice.

Dolohov's chin rose, "Thomas Dolohov."

"Well, Thomas. I am Severus Snape." Many of the children gasped. Yes they had definitely heard of him. "You are here because my husband and I felt that you were not being cared for sufficiently at the orphanage. You should not be persecuted simply because of your heritage, something you can not control. Since my husband was the one to rid our world of the Dark lord your parents mistakenly followed he felt that he could not sit back and allow this abuse to continue. And neither could I."

He allowed them a minute to digest that. The girl beside Thomas had a frown on her face. She kept looking from Severus to Harry to Molly and back again. Finally she spoke up, "You're Harry Potter!" She pointed to the younger wizard.

A deadly silence broke out amongst the children who had been quietly chatting between themselves. They all stared at Harry.

Harry refused to be scared of these children. He nodded, "Yes I am. Although, my name is Potter-Snape now,"

The children all looked torn between awe and fear. Harry and Severus quickly worked out why. Harry was responsible for them becoming parentless. Of course they would fear him. Yet they knew, because of the Ministry workers who had looked after them that Harry Potter was an incredibly powerful wizard. The bonded mates knew that the older children may be harder to win over but the younger ones now thought that their parents were evil and that Harry Potter was their saviour.

Severus cleared his throat to draw their attention. Yes, they shifted their eyes instantly towards the noise. A sure sign of abuse. "Please form a line. Oldest to youngest."

It only took them two minutes. They were faster at complying than his classes and they were terrified of getting a detention for being too slow.

Harry, Severus and Molly went down the line asking each child their name, age and birthday. It was all written down on a piece of parchment following them down the line. They had four children due to go to Hogwarts this year. When they asked them if they had their letters the children had responded that they had not received a Hogwarts letter. That their carers had told them they could not go to Hogwarts because they were 'too dangerous' and a 'bad influence'.

Harry's face was thunderous. Without conscious thought he sent off a wandless curse to Fudge and destroyed the man's office. Taking a deep breath to calm himself Harry waited before speaking, "You will be going to Hogwarts. I'll fire-call Albus and make sure of it. We'll have to go to Diagon Alley to get their supplies, Sev."

The look on the four children's faces was priceless.

"Molly can you get the rest settled in while Sev and I go to Diagon Alley with these four?" Harry asked his surrogate mother.

The red haired woman nodded easily, "Of course dear. I'll show them their rooms and have Dobby start dinner."

Harry gathered Thomas, Aurora, Corin and Blaise to him. Aurora cautiously walked over to Harry and motioned for him to bend down. Harry did so. Aurora whispered in his ear. "We don't have any money to buy supplies. We can't get into our vaults until we are seventeen."

Harry frowned. He had been able to access his vault at eleven. He asked Severus and blinked when he felt the wave of anger.

The Potions Master stormed over to them and asked, "They barred your access?"

All four nodded nervously.

"Right then, Harry I believe that the curse you sent a few minutes ago needs to be reapplied with vigour." (The bastard has stopped them from being able to access their money so that they can not buy anything or become independent in anyway.)

Harry, still bent down, faced the four children. "Don't worry. We will get your vaults opened again but for today we will buy you what you need."

This time it was Blaise who spoke up, "And what will be expected of us in return for our supplies?"

(Slytherins.) Harry commented fondly. "You will be expected to behave and to treat Mrs Weasley with respect no matter what your parents may have said about her family." That was a suitable enough answer. It was what Harry and Severus expected them to do anyway but this way it made the eleven year olds not feel like charity cases. Slytherins, perhaps, had even more pride than Gryffindors.

"This is your home now but Harry and I do not wish to replace your parents. You may call us by our given names if you wish but at school you will have to refer to us appropriately. Is that understood?" Severus asked the small group of eleven year olds.

All of them nodded. Finally looking more at ease now that they understood where they stood. They had spent ten years with their parents, their parents had loved them dearly for the most part, and they still remembered them. None of them wanted replacements.

(We should go.) Harry pointed out to his husband.

Severus nodded in agreement and reached for the portkey he carried in his pocket. When travelling in large groups portkeys were easier; there was no chance of loosing any of the children that way. Severus had suggested going by Floo but Harry pointed out his first experience with the powder and whilst the children would almost certainly be used to using it there was still a chance of mispronunciation.

"I want you all to hold onto each other as well as the portkey, alright. I don't want to lose anyone yet." Harry told the four children.

"We have used portkeys before you know." Thomas commented with a drawl that Harry recognised as being a Slytherin trait. He himself had picked it up during his time in 1983.

Harry spoke in the same drawl, "I am aware of that. But considering all the paperwork I would be forced to complete should one of you become lost I would rather you held on."

All four of the orphans stared at The Boy Who Lived.

Severus was amused and proud of his mate. (I think you just shocked them, love. They weren't expecting the Golden Gryffindor to speak like a snake.) Now they would respect him.

It didn't take long for the group to arrive in Diagon Alley. As soon as they landed Harry cast a spell to repel anyone they didn't know from approaching them. The children didn't need reporters following them around all day.

The first stop was Ollivander's. Harry walked into the wand shop.

Mr Ollivander stepped out from the shadows as was his habit. "Ahh, Mr Potter. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry nodded, "It is a good wand."

"Indeed."

By now Severus had followed the children into the wandmaker's shop. Ollivander's moon-like eyes spotted him, "Mr Snape, ebony and dragon heartstring, thirteen inches, rigid but good for warding."

Severus also nodded. "It is Potter-Snape now. We have brought our wards. They start Hogwarts in September."

"Certainly Mr Potter-Snape. Shall we have Mr Dolohov first?"

Thomas stepped forward slowly, wary of this strange man who seemed to know who they were and yet didn't seem to care either.

His first attempt, oak with veela hair, produced a rather large tornado. Only Harry and Severus' quick action prevented it from destroying the shop.

"Perhaps not," Ollivander muttered to himself. He went around his shelves taking out wands and then putting them back. After a few minutes, he came back with a black wand. "Burnt ash with the heartstring of a Welsh Green, ten inches,"

It was a prefect match. Thomas sent green and silver sparks into the air.

(No guess where he's going to end up.) Harry commented dryly.

"Now, Miss Bulstrode if you please."

Aurora stepped forward. Harry vaguely wondered if she was any relation to the Slytherin Millicent Bulstrode from his year. He asked Severus who replied that he believed that Miss Bulstrode had a little sister. (Then we should ask Aurora and contact Millicent so that she knows where her sister is.)

Severus agreed. Aurora was much easily paired with her wand than Thomas. But she still managed to partially flood the shop with her wrong matches. Finally, she was paired with "Mahogany and unicorn horn, freely given, twelve inches good for charm work".

Corin Avery ended up with "Ebony and phoenix feather, eleven inches, supple, good for transfiguration", and Blaise Carrow with "Redwood and heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail, good for potion work".

With the wands taken care of Harry and Severus took their wards to Flourish and Blott's for their course books. The store manager, upon seeing Harry, insisted on serving them himself.

Harry told the children to stay in the shop, Severus had gone to run an errand at Gringotts, but that they could look around and pick out two books each, not on the book list for Hogwarts. The he turned back to the manager. "I need four lots of the Hogwarts curriculum for this year, a few books on parenting, at least one on male pregnancy, and various children's' books for all ages."

After blinking rapidly for almost a minute, male pregnancy! The manager finally pulled himself together and began summoning books from all over the shop. Harry finally ended up with twenty-five children's books, one on the history of male pregnancy and another on the practical aspects of the possibility of male pregnancy, three books on parenting of various age groups, along with four copies of the Hogwarts book list and the eight books the children had picked out for themselves. The manager, Harry didn't bother learning his name, was beside himself. The total came up to almost three hundred galleons and Harry had refused a discount.

Harry was bowed out of the shop as he herded the children to the door. It was a credit to his fame that no one had even bothered to question what he was doing with four eleven year olds.

Corin turned to Harry as they got outside, "Does that happen a lot?"

With a rue smile Harry nodded. "But sometimes my reputation comes in handy."

"I bet it gets annoying though. The way he was acting annoyed me." Aurora said astutely.

Harry felt a real smile cross his face. "Yes, it can get annoying. But people keep on doing it, no matter what I do. They were all horrified when they discovered my marriage, we had howlers for days after the newspaper reported it, but just look at them, no one has mentioned a thing today."

Severus rejoined them and suggested that they visit the apothecary next. Rolling his eyes at the enthusiasm he could sense from his mate Harry set off for the store.

The children were staring around them with excitement, they had never been to Diagon Alley before; their parents had usually sent house-elves to do any shopping. It was a busy place, full of people; people buying things, people selling things. The shops were amazing. They had never seen so many magical people together at once.

Aurora kept an eye on the people who had adopted them, yet who didn't want to take the place of their parents. She knew that they were the reason her parents were arrested and given the Kiss yet she did not blame them. Her sister, Millie, had once explained to her last year, once she was old enough to understand, that Harry Potter would defeat Lord Voldemort and that their parents, as loyal Death Eaters, would be put in Azkaban. Aurora had always looked up to Millicent but her sister had not come to visit since she had been taken to the orphanage. Aurora was willing to let Harry and Severus become her parents if they wished to, they were good people, and even Harry Potter was not as Gryffindor as she had been led to believe.

Harry jumped as he felt a small hand take his. He looked down and saw that it was Aurora. She had also taken Severus' hand. The young wizard simply smiled down at the little girl and squeezed her hand lightly.

Over her head Severus and Harry exchanged incredulous looks but both men were inwardly smiling.

Severus made sure they got a good price at the apothecary, he was a very good customer and he and the owner enjoyed haggling. The Potions Master could already tell that Blaise would be good at potions and that Corin would need extra tuition.

Their last stop before home was Madam Malkin's. The elderly witch greeted them with a smile that, to her credit, only slightly faltered when she saw four children beside them.

She looked at the children curiously, "How can I help you, dears?"

Severus answered, "We need four sets of Hogwarts robes, Madam. Along with general everyday robes,"

All four children were too tired to argue as they had the first few times Harry and Severus had bought them things that weren't strictly necessary. Harry had just smiled and told them that they were going to spoil them and that they should just get used to it now.

"My childhood was not the best and I know that neither was Severus'. If we can give another child a happy childhood then we will. Don't worry about the cost. We're rich." Harry had said with a wink.

Besides the robes for the children present they also bought robes that would automatically resize for their other wards. Both men had noticed the very small cases the children had carried. Neither was under any doubt that the contents had been shrunk to fit either.

The portkey took them back to Slytherin Manor, almost five hours later. Molly came to meet them in the hallway.

"Harry, Severus, the children are mostly settled in now. Dobby is making dinner. How was Diagon Alley?"

Harry hugged his adoptive mother, "Oh I'm glad. Diagon Alley was fine. We got everything we need."

Severus turned to the four eleven year olds, "Shall I show you to your rooms then? You can pack all your things away."

As the tall figure led the way upstairs Molly commented to Harry, "He would make a wonderful father."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Sorry it's taken so long. A combination of real life, writer's block and computer problems has prevented me from updated until now. Anyway, I'll not keep making excuses. Here is the sixth and final instalation of Right Place Right Time. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

Harry and Severus spent the weekend with the children, just getting to know them and sorting out any problems. There were not that many. Severus believed that many of the children were still not quite sure how far they could go, after all, their parents were in prison because of them and no doubt they had been told that Harry Potter was the Golden Boy who would not tolerate the Slytherins of the world and Severus Snape was a traitor to his Lord who deserved to be killed for his treachery. All in all, they took it as a good sign that the children were willing to come to them with problems, or at least Molly for some of the shy ones, and didn't seem to hate them. Their confusion was perfectly understandable.

In order to try and solve the problems, Harry and Severus sat all the children down in the sitting room after dinner on their second night in Slytherin Manor to tell them their version of the events.

After understanding both sides of the argument most of the children warmed up to Harry and Severus significantly. Even the younger ones who didn't actually understand followed the example of the older ones.

They let each child have their own room unless they wished to share; a few said that they wanted to share for a little while, until they were used to Slytherin Manor. They had all been crammed together in the dormitories of the orphanage, sharing a room had become habit for them and they found it a comfort to cling to something normal after the recent upheaval.

Meanwhile, Harry and Severus had taken to exploring the house. Slytherin was crafty. He had secret rooms and corridors that allowed a Parslemouth to traverse the entire manor without leaving them and even led into the bedrooms. Severus thought it was good in case they ever needed to escape quickly with the children. Harry simply replied that Severus was paranoid and so was Salazar.

"Yes, well you would most likely face anyone head on if they invaded our home. That tells us just who you're the heir of now doesn't it." Severus had quipped.

The new school term started before Harry and Severus knew where they were. As Harry sat at the Head Table looking out on the Great Hall he remembered sitting at Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione only months earlier and, over the other side of the room, sitting at Slytherin table with Severus twenty years previously, or a few months ago depending on how you looked at it.

He could see their four adoptive children in the line of eleven year olds. Aurora caught Harry's eye and smiled happily. She had grown quite attached to her new 'parents'. Severus had owled her sister, Millicent, over Aurora's change in situation and had received a very pleased letter from his former snake in response. It seemed that the Ministry had taken Aurora from Millicent and refused to allow her access despite the fact that she had never been a Death Eater. She was coming round to Slytherin Manor at half term to spend some time with her beloved sister.

Severus could tell just by looking at the children which were going to become snakes. Their four of course, though Severus thought that Blaise may be in with a shot for Ravenclaw, and there were three others that seemed to be Slytherin material.

(They all look so small, Sev.) Harry commented to his lover.

Severus nodded absently, (You were smaller.)

Harry smiled faintly. He had been very small for his age, he still was short for his age but that was what malnutrition and living in a cupboard did to you. He cast his gaze around the hall, (People are staring at us.)

(They're staring at _you_.) Severus insisted. He glared out at the tables, everyone lowered their curious eyes.

(No, dearest. They're staring at _us_. Haven't you been reading the newspapers?) Harry responded in a sweetly sarcastic voice.

Professor McGonagall beginning the sorting cut off their conversation for a while.

Both men watched as Corin Avery stepped forward. The hat fell past his eyes. It seemed an age before the hat opened its brim and announced its choice to the Hall. Corin was to be the first new Gryffindor. Harry fought to keep the shock off his face. Gryffindor! He hadn't expected any of the four to be a Gryffindor. Slowly a smile spread across the Boy Who Lived's face.

Severus on the other hand had blinked. 'Well, that was unexpected.' He felt a pang of anxiety for the child, he would have no friends in his house, his father's reputation was well known and his Gryffindor year mates would all be from families on the light side. He silently prayed that Corin would make friends quickly. But he knew that the other three orphans would not abandon him…

Harry interrupted his thoughts with his clapping and a whispered, "Clap Sev!" (He will be fine. The Gryffindors will accept him as one of their own.)

Severus clapped, allowing a small smile that could be taken as a smirk grace his lips for a minute.

A pale Corin lifted the hat from his head, with a backward glance to his friends he made his way over to the Gryffindor table amidst polite clapping and curious looks.

A Mary Baker was sorted next. She went to Hufflepuff.

Next was Aurora Bulstrode. She pulled the hat onto her head eagerly. It didn't take long at all for the hat to make its decision. She was to be the first new Slytherin. Harry and Severus clapped and smiled at their ward. She was a little snake all right.

Blaise Carrow was called after Aurora. There was faint murmuring at his surname. Carrow's fondness for torture, it seemed, had been remembered. Blaise, to his credit, didn't let on that he heard any muttering as he walked up to the stool. He sat down and pulled the hat onto his head. Ten seconds later it announced loudly, "Ravenclaw!"

After a brief lull clapping began, instigated by Harry and Severus and the rest of the faculty.

(I thought he might go to Ravenclaw. He always had his head in a book at the Manor.) Severus commented to his husband.

Thomas Dolohov strode up to the stool as though it was a shop counter, his cool exterior reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy but he knew that the young boy was nothing like his old school rival, Thomas may have ended up like Draco if his parents raised him but not anymore.

The hat screamed Slytherin as soon as it touched his head. With a smirk Thomas sauntered over to Slytherin table and sat next to Aurora.

Slytherin received three more students, Gryffindor five, Hufflepuff four and Ravenclaw six.

When Minerva banished the hat and stool the Headmaster rose form his seat, immediately the Hall fell silent.

"I would like to welcome you all. There are a few notices to give before the feast begins and we can all gorge ourselves. As always the Forbidden Forest is as its name suggests forbidden to everyone no matter how much you may want to explore as others have done before you." Here Dumbledore shot a surreptitious glance at Harry who was smirking. "Mr Flitch has asked me to remind all students that the list of prohibited items is outside his office and includes all items from the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes range. Finally, we have a new addition to the staff. Professor Harry Potter-Snape has accepted the position of Defence Against the Darks Arts and we hope that he will finally break the curse on the job. Consequently, Professor Snape is now Professor Potter-Snape after his bonding this summer. That is all. Let the feast begin"

As he sat down the food appeared and the tables groaned under its weight. Chatter broke out on all five tables.

"How is everyone settling in?" Minerva asked her new colleague.

"Good I think. We have had a few nightmares and the like but that is to be expected in a new place. The children are all adjusting to their new lives." Harry replied as he filled his plate.

"That is good. Molly is coping well then, it is quite a few more than she is used to." Minerva said with a laugh.

"We are going to spend the holidays there plus Remus and Arthur help out and we've moved the portraits over to Slytherin Manor so there are plenty of people for the kids to talk to." Harry continued.

"I'm sure they won't lack for company or anything for that matter, Harry. So…are you looking forward to your classes?"

Harry nodded, "But I think I may have a problem with the seventh years, they are only a year younger than me. The Gryffindors especially will remember me from my own student days and think that I will blatantly favour them as Severus does with his beloved Slytherins." Harry commented with a furtive glance at his bonded.

(I resent that remark) Harry heard Severus say.

(No, love. You resemble it.)

Severus groaned mentally at the pun. (You have been spending way too much time with those Weasley twins.)

Harry just grinned at his husband with mischievous eyes before returning to his plate.

Two hours later Severus was giving the 'Welcoming Speech' to the new snakes. "Welcome to Slytherin. Despite what you all may have been told this is not a 'Dark' house. Slytherins are the naturally ambitious and secretive of our culture and unfortunately tend to have less than perfect childhoods. The four houses balance each other. Compliment each other. Be proud to be Slytherin. But understand this; many people will be prejudiced against you. Slytherins stick together no matter what. There will be no bullying in this house. The common room is a refuge for those who need it and will remain so. If you have any problems talk to whichever of your teachers you feel most comfortable confiding in. My office hours are six till eight Monday through Friday. Any questions?" He gazed around at the five first years.

His wards were looking at him with faint smirks. They shook their heads when he caught their eyes. The other three were looking at him with wide eyes which were quickly veiled.

One put their hand up. Mentally rolling his eyes Severus said, "Yes, Miss…?"

"Elizabeth Crowley, sir. I was just wondering, is it true that there are only purebloods in this house?"

With a smirk Severus shouted out through the common room, "Raise your hand if you are either Muggle-born or half-blood."

Almost a third rose their hands. Including Elizabeth.

"Aurora, I want you to be friends with Miss Crowley here. Help her to fit in." Severus told his ward.

"Of course, Uncle Severus." She said with a smile before walking over to the other girl.

Severus noticed the common room go silent at Aurora's comment.

The Slytherin prefect spoke up, "Then its true is it?"

"Yes, it is true. Harry and I took over the care of all the war orphans. Though only Aurora calls us 'uncle'."

The same boy spoke again, "Why did you marry Potter?"

Amusement was the dominant emotion within the Potions Master, his snakes had not been quite so brazen last year. He could feel Harry at the back of his mind, curious as to his amusement.

Harry laughed too, (Tell them I charmed you.)

Answering his student Severus replied, "I married Alexander Frost, my soul mate."

Aurora, who had already been told this story, piped up, "Alexander Frost was the name Uncle Harry took when he was in the past wasn't it, Uncle Severus?"

"Yes it was. Anyway, all you need to know is that Harry and I are bonded and that he is a Slytherin as well as a Gryffindor. I will be…displeased if I hear that you are not giving him the respect he deserves. But not too much or you'll just inflate his ego." With that Severus dismissed them all and swept through the dungeons to his rooms where his lover was waiting for him.

When he had greeted his husband he asked, "Are you sure we knew what we were getting into taking on all those children. And are you still sure about having a family of our own? Those _things_ are monsters, always questioning and so nosy."

Harry burst out laughing at the look on Severus' face. "It's too late to be having second thoughts now and yes I still want at least one child of our own."

"How about we go start making one?" Severus got a predatory look in his eye.

Harry put on an innocent face, "But I haven't taken the potion."

"Then let's call it practice." Then he pounced on Harry and carted him off to bed.

When Harry walked into his first class the light chatter ended in dead silence. It was the first year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. Harry had to fight a smile, his class had done the same thing when they entered Potions for the first time.

"Good morning. As you know I am Professor Potter-Snape and this is Defence Against the Dark Arts. What do you know about Defence already?"

A few students raised their hands cautiously. Harry picked one off the front row. "Yes, Mr Dolohov?"

"There are three Unforgivable curses which can not be defended against. Apart from that there are counter-curses for nearly every curse." Thomas recited confidently.

Harry shared a look with his ward. He knew what the boy was trying to pull. "That is correct, Mr Dolohov. There are, however, exceptions to every rule."

A hand went up on what Harry had sussed out was the Gryffindor side. Harry nodded at the boy to speak.

"Didn't you survive the killing curse when You Know Who cast it at you?" The boy was large for his age with mousy brown hair. Rather nondescript at the moment but with promising potential to be quite handsome.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know you, Mr…?"

"Smith, Professor. Anthony Smith."

"Well, Mr Smith. Whom are you talking about?"

The boy's cheeks filled with colour, "You Know Who, sir."

"And who is that?" Harry went to stand in the middle of the room in front of his desk.

"He…He Who Must Not Be Named, professor." The poor boy was a wonderful Gryffindor red by now but he still met Harry's eyes for a few seconds at a time.

"Why must he not be named, Mr Smith. Voldemort," All but four flinched, "had a name. It was Tom Riddle."

Now the Gryffindor looked confused. Harry grinned inwardly, he was making a wonderful first impression. "Sir?"

Deciding on a way to make his point Harry called out, "Who here is muggleborns?"

The four students who hadn't flinched nervously put up their hands.

Harry moved closer to his pupils. He addressed them, "Tell me, are you all afraid to say Hitler or Stalin?"

One muggleborns boy shook his head. He answered out loud when Harry motioned for him to continue. "No, sir. They're dead."

"And so is Voldemort. Both of those men were tyrants, dictators, who killed hundreds, thousands, even millions of people yet the muggles are not afraid to call them by name. Why are you all so afraid to call Voldemort by his self-fashioned name? As a wise wizard once told me, fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself. Voldemort thrived on the fear his name evoked." He paused to see the impact of his words. The children were listening to his avidly, awe and shock written across their small faces. "Riddle was named after his father, a muggle. He was a half blood. If you don't want to say Voldemort then call him by his real name. Let the world remember Tom Riddle and the evil he caused for if we forget the past it is doomed to repeat itself. At the very least it will make him roll over in his grave a few times."

The Gryffindor who had originally asked the question nodded, "Alright, sir."

Harry smiled suddenly, for the first time since the lesson began, "Right. That is everyone's task for this lesson. I want you all to say "Voldemort"."

The Gryffindor was the first to attempt it. After stuttering a few of times he said, "Voldemort" in a clear voice. With a huge smile plastered on his face he sat back down.

It took all lesson and a couple of enervates but eventually the entire class had spoken the dreaded name.

"Class dismissed." Harry finally announced with a fond smile at the rather pale eleven year olds.

The school quickly learnt that Harry was a fair teacher but strict. He didn't favour any house, much to the Gryffindor's dismay. They had expected their Golden Boy to favour and support them against the Slytherins despite his being married to their Head of House but he didn't. He treated them all the same. It confused them exceedingly.

The older students saw some of Professor Snape's teaching methods in their new Defence professor. Harry kept them on their toes and just the slightest bit afraid of him so that they always paid careful attention.

The Heir of Gryffindor also once heard a passing comment that made him snigger. It seemed that he had picked up his husband's habit of making his robes flair as he walked. He heard a Gryffindor whisper to his friend as he entered the DADA classroom, "He looks like Snape. Do you think he gives lessons?"

He had been hard pressed not to burst out laughing and had shared his amusement with his husband later that night.

"Hey, I would resent that comment if the 'secret' was anything but walking fast enough to allow them to billow and moving correctly. Ahh the youth of today." Severus sighed.

"Yes, but our lot are much smarter than that, Sev. And not at all scared of us which makes it so much better considering they have seen some of the rather, unusual, aspects of our powers." Harry spoke with a fond smile. They had become very close to their charges. Aurora especially made sure to come and see them in their offices at least once a week. The boys were not quite as clingy, they only came by once a month but still, Harry and Severus felt attached to their eldest 'children'.

True to form Aurora knocked on the door to Harry's office two minutes later.

"Hey, Uncle Harry, Uncle Severus." She greeted them as she waltzed in and took a seat.

"Oh come in, Miss Bulstrode, take a seat, make yourself at home." Severus drawled.

"Oh thanks. Don't mind if I do." Aurora shot back with a grin. They went through the same thing every time she came to visit.

"Anyway, you two. Aurora your sister contacted us about coming to see you last week. We waited until you were settled in before mentioning it but now we were wondering when would be best for you." Harry said.

"Millie wants to come see me?" Aurora burst out.

"Of course. The only reason she stopped was because she was not allowed." Severus input.

The girl's eyes filled but she refused to allow them to fall, she was still a Slytherin. "Can she come now? It's still a few hours till curfew."

Harry's face split into a smile. "We thought you'd say that."

There was a knock at the door.

Harry continued, "So we told her to come now. Why don't you get the door, Aurora."

With a squeal and a huge smile she ran to the door and flung it back to reveal her beloved big sister. "Millie!" Aurora screamed in delight.

The Amazon-like Slytherin hugged her sister back tightly. She had been sure that she would never see Aurora again until she had discovered that her old head of house and Harry Potter, now married, had adopted all the orphans. Millicent had waited a while before she contacted them; she had asked everyone she knew for information about the couple and what they planned to do with the children. Her answers had been more than satisfactory; her friend was Fudge's secretary. Emily had gleefully told her about how Harry had come storming into the Minister's office like a bull, yelled a lot about the war orphans, Voldemort and then got a rather terrified Fudge to sign custody papers before storming out again, this time with a satisfied look on his face.

That had told her everything she needed to know about their motives. Millicent had never been one of the Slytherins to mock Potter, but she did see that he was a good man.

She was glad that her sister was in such good hands. Severus Snape, whilst seeming like an ogre to everyone else was actually a good carer. After all, many Slytherins came from dysfunctional homes.

"How've you been, kiddo?" She asked gently.

"Great. Uncle Harry and Uncle Severus have this really big manor, even bigger than ours and it once belonged to Slytherin himself. It's so cool! And we all have our own rooms if we want. We have all this new stuff. They got us so many books and toys and we're allowed to do anything we want as long as we behave and do our homework…" The girl ran out of breath finally.

Millicent laughed, "That sounds great, Rora."

Severus and Harry stood up as one, "We'll leave you two to catch up." Harry began.

"Just remember that curfew is nine o'clock." Severus continued.

The couple left the two sisters to talk and instead went to Severus' office till their office hours were over.

"You know something Sev." Harry muttered into his mate's shoulder as they sat snuggling on the couch.

"I know many things, Frost." Severus' reply was sarcastic as usual.

Snorting, Harry just said, (Supercilious bastard), "I was thinking…"

(Really, I'll have to alert the media. Don't hurt yourself though.)

"Stop it, Sev." Though he was laughing. "I think we should travel this summer. We can take the kids to one of our manors in the country, I'm sure Molly and Arthur and even Albus will come with us. We can explore. Take day trips to different cities around the world. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. But we don't have to do it all this summer. This is merely the beginning of our lives, love."

THE END


End file.
